Cherry's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry finds a book in the library called Beauty and the Beast which is her all-time favorite fairy tale, ever since she was a little girl. However, when she visits the library to read it, she finds herself in an adventure with the characters, especially with Belle who she becomes friends with and she helps him find something in a beast something she's never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A story long finished ago, but long overdue!**

* * *

In a local library, Cherry was browsing around, her fingers skimming by the books that were placed on shelves for many people to borrow. She stopped once she saw one that caught her eye, she slid it out and took out a book called 'Beauty and the Beast'. She smiled, as this was her favorite story growing up, even if she wasn't one for romance. Then, to her surprise, Atticus, Mo, and Patch had come inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cherry whispered, she had to keep her voice low, well more than usual, since she was in a library.

"Homework." Mo rolled her eyes slightly.

"What book are you checking out?" Atticus asked.

"Beauty and the Beast, I've always wanted to read the story itself..." Cherry held the book. "I know it'll be different than what I know, but I'm sure I'll enjoy this 'tale as old as time'."

"Sure, just hold on a moment..." Cherry took the book to check it out and she would take them to a reading corner.

"Hey Mo, have you ever read before?" Atticus asked his girlfriend, seeing as she was a street urchin for most of her life.

"Here and there, mostly from my grandmother's house before I ran away," Mo shrugged. "I can't read big and fancy books like those though, but the school my new parents sent me to are luckily helping me out a little since I'm almost illiterate."

"What does that mean?" Patch asked her.

"I have trouble reading and writing." Mo explained.

"Ohh." Patch said, understanding now.

Cherry came back after she checked the book out. "Okay, ready?"

Atticus, Mo, and Patch nodded. Cherry went with them to a table where they could all ready the book together. However, once they settled, there was a strange storm going on outside, but neither of them seemed to notice it. The lights were flickering as they started to read though.

"Hey!" Cherry growled as soon as the lights were all out.

"What's going on?" Patch asked.

There was then a bright light, coming from Cherry's cell phone. "Must be a storm..."

"I'm sure it'll blow over..." Mo suggested, at least she was safe indoors during the rain instead of taking shelter in the junkyard like she used to with Angel. "Umm... So Cherry, how does this Beauty and the Beast story start?"

Cherry decided to tell them while they were left alone in the dark. " _'Once upon a time, in a far away land from France, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous monster and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. The rose the enchantress had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_ "

* * *

As she finished the intro to the Beauty and the Beast story, there seemed to come a light from nowhere and the lights shined, showing that they weren't in the library anymore, but they appeared to be outside near a country yard.

"What the heck...?" Cherry was confused, but she saw Atticus, Mo, and Patch were still with her. "Where are we and how did we get out here?"

"I don't even know." Patch said.

Mo rubbed her head. "Ugh... I have a headache right now..."

"We might as well explore." Atticus suggested with a shrug.

They all then walked along. Just as they did, the sun seemed to rise and there came a beautiful brown-haired young woman with her hair tied with a blue ribbon in a blue dress with a white apron as she carried a basket in her arms.

"BELLE!" Cherry blurted out, recognizing her instantly.

"Huh?" The young woman looked around, she then saw the new guests and walked over to them. "Oh, you guys must be new in town... I haven't seen anyone like you all before."

"Um, yeah, we just arrived." Atticus said.

Patch barked with a smile.

"Well, I'll gladly show you around," The young woman smiled. "My name is Belle."

Cherry acted like she didn't know who Belle was, so she greeted her. "Nice to meet you..."

They all gave their names and they introduced her to Patch.

"Oh, hello there, Patch..." Belle knelt down to pet the puppy, gently rubbing him.

Patch smiled, nuzzling against her.

"Dogs are very wonderful and intelligent creatures," Belle stood back up next to her new friends. "I'm about to go get a new book, would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Mo agreed as the others nodded.

"Follow me." Belle smiled as she led the way into town as she took a look at her quiet village.

'Wow, she seems like a nice lady.' Atticus thought to himself.

Belle walked them into her little town. Everyone woke up to say 'Bonjour' as they walked along inside the path.

There was the baker with his tray with bread and rolls to sell. "Good morning, Belle!"

"Good morning, Monsieur." Belle greeted warmly.

'Mm.' Patch thought as he began to smell the bread.

"Where you off to?" The baker asked with a friendly smile.

"The bookshop with my new friends," Belle explained. "I just read the most amazing story about a beanstalk, an ogre, and-"

"That's nice..." The baker was too busy to hear the whole story. "Marie, the begets, hurry up!"

Belle shrugged and continued to walk with her book and new friends as the other villagers called Belle very odd and out of place in this world. Patch joined them after taking a roll and running off to join them. The baker smiled to Patch as he went off. Belle kept leading the way, ignoring what everyone had to say about her until they made it to the book store.

* * *

"Ah, Belle..." The librarian smiled, he seemed to be the only one who was kind and pleasant around her.

"Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed," Belle handed him the old book before she climbed onto the ladder. "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," The librarian chuckled, then looked to the three kids and puppy. "Can I help you all with anything?"

"No, thank you, sir." Atticus said.

"You and Belle seem friendly." Mo commented.

"Oh, of course, she's my best customer." The librarian smiled.

"I'll borrow... This one!" Belle took out a blue book.

"That one?" The librarian took a look at it with a laugh. "But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite," Belle smiled as she swung on the ladder. "Magic spells, daring swordfights, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you love it all that much, it's yours." The librarian put the book in her basket.

"But, sir!" Belle was about to protest.

"I insist." The librarian allowed it.

"Well thank you, thank you very much!" Belle smiled as she took her new book, leaving the bookshop with her friends.

Patch began to eat the roll while walking with them. The other people just seemed to think Belle was strange and thought her new friends were weird too for hanging around her.

* * *

"Sometimes I wish I could live in one of my books," Belle sighed as she went with her friends. "My life is kind of boring... There's no one here I can really talk to and everyone thinks I'm odd."

"Weird is wonderful, darling..." Cherry quoted one of her friends in the theater.

"Yeah, weird _is_ wonderful." Atticus said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Belle shrugged as she continued to walk through town with them. She even sat down on the edge of a fountain with her book as there were sheep around.

One of the sheep glanced at the open pages she had and ate one of them, but Belle wasn't even angry or annoyed by it. Belle showed the others her favorite part of the story of where the girl meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him until chapter three. With that, she then hopped up off the fountain and walked with the others.

"So, where are we going now?" Cherry asked.

"At my home," Belle replied. "I have to help my father."

"Mind if we helped him out too?" Atticus asked.

"Not at all." Belle smiled.

"Lead the way then, Belle." Mo smiled back.

Belle smiled as she led them to where she lived, passing the various people who were out this morning. There was a flock of geese heading south, but one of them wasn't so lucky, it was shot and fell like a stone, instantly coming for the ground.

"Um, Belle, are there any hunters here?" Atticus asked.

"I know one really well..." Belle sounded annoyed slightly. "His name's Gaston..."

Cherry groaned, rolling her eyes, she had always hated that man.

"He wants to marry me, but I'm not interested..." Belle walked away with them, hoping this Gaston wouldn't catch up with her.

"Let me guess, the guy is all muscle and sometimes, no brain?" Atticus asked from his detective skills.

"You bet..." Belle rolled her eyes. "He's handsome alright, but just not the right person for me..."

"You deserve better." Mo encouraged.

Patch cuddled up to her to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

"There must be more than this provincial life..." Belle sighed as she held her book.

They all kept walking as the townspeople crowded, today was a very busy morning.

"I'm sure Papa will love to meet you all," Belle smiled. "It's hard to make new friends sometimes."

 _'Well, in this town; I can possibly see why.'_ Patch thought to himself.

* * *

Belle thought she felt something weird behind her, then turned to see nothing and kept moving forward.

However, a full of himself man dropped down in front of her and her friends with a smug grin on his face. "Hello, Belle..."

"Bonjour, Gaston..." Belle forced herself to be polite.

Patch glared at Gaston, he hated the man already, especially when he took Belle's book away from her.

"Gaston, may I have my book back, please?" Belle firmly asked nicely.

"How can you read this book?" Gaston flipped through the pages. "There's no pictures!"

"Some people use their imagination, you should try it sometime." Atticus said to Gaston.

"Who asked you anyway?" Gaston glanced at him, then tossed Belle's book into the mud. "Belle, it's about time you get your head out of those books and think about more important things... Like me..." he then provided a smile.

This made three blonde women in the background sigh dreamily.

"Oh, barf..." Mo mumbled in disgust.

Atticus got Belle's book out of the mud and tried to find something to clean it.

"The whole town is talking about it," Gaston scoffed about Belle's hobby. "It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." he spoke like it was the most controversial thing in the world.

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Cherry deadpanned.

Gaston chuckled. "Why, thank you, little lady."

"Oh, gag..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Come along, Belle," Gaston smirked, putting his arm around Belle. "What do you say you and I stop by the tavern and have a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time..." Belle muttered.

"What's wrong with that girl?" The orange triplet asked.'

"She's crazy!" The red triplet answered.

"He's gorgeous..." The green triplet continued to stare at Gaston, deeply in love with him.

Atticus then started to clean the book with his own shirt. "Here you go, Belle." He then said, handing the book back to her.

"Thank you..." Belle took it in relief.

"Now, Mr. Gaston, we need to get going," Mo glared at the man as his tiny sidekick showed up. "We're going to help Belle and her dad. Now, goodbye!"

The tiny man known as LeFou laughed out loud. "That crazy old loon needs all the help he can get!"

This made Gaston laugh with him.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Belle scolded to make them stop laughing.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston blamed LeFou, then clonked him on the head.

"My father is not crazy, he's a genius!" Belle scowled at them.

Suddenly, there was an explosion heard at her house and she had to rush to it. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch joined her, concerned about her father after hearing the explosion. Gaston and LeFou laughed as they left.

* * *

Belle knew where the explosion came from, she opened the cellar and coughed as smoke blew into her face. "Papa...?" she choked only slightly.

"Sir...?" Atticus added as he coughed.

Cherry, Mo, and Patch coughed a little once they climbed in. They saw someone turned upside down in a barrel, then broke out, revealing to be a small elderly man.

"Are you okay, sir?" Cherry asked.

The man grumbled once he slammed a machine next to him. "I'm about ready to give up on this old hunk of junk!"

Belle had an amused smile. "You always say that..."

"I mean it this time, Belle," The man firmly told her. "I'll never get that boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will," Belle put her arms around his shoulders. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

He simply harrumphed, not believing he'll get it to work or fixed in time for the fair.

"And become a world-famous inventor..." Belle added with a smile.

"You really believe that?" Belle's father looked at her.

"I always have." Belle confirmed.

That seemed to boost his confidence. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he then asked, now eager to get back to work. "I'll have this thing fixed up in no time. Say, who are you guys?" he then asked his daughter's new friends.

The kids introduced themselves to the man.

"And this is Patch." Atticus introduced the puppy.

Patch yipped up with a smile, panting and wagging his tail like an energetic puppy.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Maurice." Belle's father said before going under his invention.

"Hi, Maurice." Cherry greeted, she felt like she knew his name already, but for some reason, couldn't really remember it, so this worked just as well.

"So, did you all have a good time in town today?" Maurice asked as he got to work.

"I got a new book and met some new friends," Belle replied, then took out a strange-looking tool. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" Maurice pulled himself out, wearing goggles that made his eyes look like bug eyes. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know; I just don't feel like I fit in here, there's no one I can talk to, besides you, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch." Belle said.

"Well, how about that Gaston?" Maurice suggested as he reached for another tool. "He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome alright, but rude, and conceited..." Belle sighed as she sat down. "Oh, Papa, he's not for me..."

"At least you have your new friends..." Maurice comforted after he finished what he could do. "Now don't you worry, 'cuz this new invention is gonna start a new life for us."

"What is it anyway?" Atticus asked.

"It's an automatic log cutter," Maurice explained. "This way if you go for logs in the forest, you don't have to cut them alone, they'll just cut on their own... I just hope it works."

"Well, here goes nothing." Mo shrugged.

"Now, let's give this a try." Maurice pulled the lever down, getting ready to duck for cover, expecting the machine to fail.

Patch began to pray that the invention would work. The machine's whistle blew and the chopping against the wood started. Maurice looked back, a little nervously. The invention cut a piece of wood and put it with the pile of logs for firewood.

"It works!" Belle cheered.

"It does?" Maurice looked in surprise, then excitement once a log flew over his head. "It _does_!"

"You did it, you really did it!" Mo congratulated the man.

"Wahoo! It works, it really works!" Atticus cheered.

"Hitch up, Philippe, Belle!" Maurice called in joy. "I'm off to the fair!"

However a log flew by, hitting him on the head and briefly knocking him out.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay, this happens all the time." Belle assured her friends.

"I'm sure it does." Cherry replied.

Atticus gave a small chuckle to that.

* * *

Soon, Maurice woke up and was set to go to the fair.

"Hey, do you mind if we come too?" Atticus asked, carrying Patch in his arms.

"Only if you want to." Maurice smiled to them once he was set up to go to the fair.

"We don't mind at all." Atticus said.

Atticus and Patch climbed in to ride with Maurice.

"Goodbye, Papa, good luck!" Belle called with a wave.

"Goodbye, Belle!" Maurice called back with a smile as the horse pulled him and the boys away. "Take care while I'm gone!"

"Goodbye, girls!" Atticus and Patch called out.

Cherry and Mo waved as they stayed behind for now, but would join in on their fun later. Maurice rode Philippe while holding his map to make it to the fair. It was then starting to get a little dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, Maurice, are we lost?" Atticus asked.

"We shouldn't be..." Maurice looked at his map as Patch carried the lantern in his mouth.

They were getting closer and closer into what was dubbed as The Black Forest.

"Maybe we missed a turn." Atticus said.

"I guess we should've taken that turn at-" Maurice muttered as he looked at the signs, but couldn't read them since they were marked out with no sense of direction.

Patch's ear went up as he could hear something the humans couldn't and he began to look more afraid than the car chase he was apart of with his parents and brothers and sisters that could've killed them all before Christmas.

"I the we should go left." Atticus said.

"I know what to do..." Maurice replied as he was sure he knew what was doing. "We should be there by now..."

Patch groaned and shook his head, even he knew this was wrong. Maurice made his horse go to the spooky forest. Philippe rebelled and tried to go the safer way.

"Come on, Philippe, it's a shortcut!" Maurice scolded his horse. "We'll be there in no time!"

"I hope you're right." Atticus said.

Patch shivered and clung to his owner.

"What is it?" Atticus whispered.

"Wolves..." Patch whimpered, sure he could take them on with Atticus, but he was a puppy after all.

"Um, sir, maybe you should turn back?" Atticus suggested to Maurice as they were getting closer to the forest.

"This can't be right, where are you taking us, Philippe?" Maurice asked as his horse was backing up. "I think you're right, Atticus, maybe we should turn around."

Patch felt even more frightened as the noises of the forest sounded very horrifying since they were lost and alone. They backed up against a tree forcefully and a stream of bats chattered and flew out rapidly, frightening them all, especially the horse. Philippe bucked up, making them all fall out and he rushed back home to safety and the wolves were coming after them now. Patch ran with the horse while Atticus and Maurice were left alone in the woods and now they had to outrun the wolves or they would be killed.

"Quick, run!" Atticus exclaimed before getting up and helping Maurice up and ran off with him.

Maurice got to his feet and ran with the boy. The wolves snarled and looked rather hungry and aggressive tonight. Luckily for them, they came to a gate, but it appeared to be closed.

Atticus got it open so he and the old man could get through and they shut the doors, making the wolves hit against it, unable to get inside to devour them. "Whew!" he soon breathed in relief. "Even if I have the strength of Hercules; I don't think even _I_ could fight off a pack of wolves."

"I'm just glad we made it okay..." Maurice panted a little, that was quite a run and they were almost donefor.

Lightning flashed, it was now very dark and very late right now. It was starting to rain and there was no way they could go back into that forest with those wolves out there. They were in front of a frightening and gothic looking castle.

"Quick, let's get inside." Atticus said.

* * *

Maurice banged on the knocker, but no one answered. However, the door creaked open, but there was no one there. Maybe the wind opened the door for them? No one could tell. "Hello...?" he called as he went further into the door with Atticus. "H-Hello!"

The doors shut behind them. There were two silent voices heard, seeming to be whispering about the two uninvited guests.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" Atticus also called.

"Not one word, Lumiere, not one word." One of the silent voices said to the other silent voice.

"We don't mean to intrude, but we lost my horse, and we need a place to stay for the night." Maurice spoke up once he could hear the voices a little better, hoping whoever was there would come out and help them.

"Oh, Cogsworth, 'ave a 'eart..." The other voice said to the other with a thick French accent. After a moment, the voice spoke to the two again. "Of course, Monsieurs, you're welcome to stay here."

"Oh, thank you!" Atticus sounded relieved as he grabbed the candle on the table next to him and Maurice. "Now, who said that?"

"Over 'ere!" the voice called.

Atticus looked around, but saw no one.

The candle seemed to be alive and poked the boy in the head, making their eyes meet. "'Ello."

"What the heck?!" Atticus exclaimed after letting go of the talking candle.

The candle fell, but was not too badly hurt.

"Incredible..." Maurice was impressed and wondered how the furniture was moving around here.

"Now, you've done it, Lumiere!" The mantle clock scolded the candle.

"How is this accomplished?" Maurice picked up the clock and started to explore its features, making the candle laugh at his pain.

"Must be magic." Atticus said.

The mantle clock scolded Maurice for playing around with him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen-" Maurice tried to explore, but ended up sneezing.

The clock squeezed its eyes shut, then used its hands to get the filth off his face.

"Oh, you two must be soaked to zhe bone..." the candle sounded worried for them. "Come... Warm yourselves by zhe fire..."

"Thank you, sir." Atticus said, helping Maurice into the room as they followed the candle.

They went to the den of the castle to warm themselves up. A coat rack placed them into a large chair big enough for both of them and wrappe a blanket around them.

"No, not that master's chair..." The clock whimpered in dismay.

There then came a footstool that barked like a dog and came to see the two new guests.

"I am not seeing this!" The clock covered his eyes. "I am not seeing this!"

"Hello there, boy; what's your name?" Atticus asked.

"Sultan!" The footstool yipped to him, then went to the floor and served his furniture purpose to have Maurice and Atticus put their feet up on him, he didn't mind.

"Alright, this has gone on far enough!" The clock scolded, only to be run over by a tea tray.

"How would you boys like a nice hot cup of tea?" The teapot smiled warmly. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No tea!" The clock protested. "No tea!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Atticus said.

Maurice took a cup of tea first, then stopped.

The teacup giggled to him. "His mustache tickles, Mama!"

"Oh..." Maurice held the cup in his hand with a friendly smile. "Hello."

Back doors flew open that killed the happy mood instantly. The teacup hid nervously behind the shivering teapot. The clock was so frightened he hid under the rug to avoid being seen. There came in a monster who looked more brutal than the others. He had icy blue eyes and he made his way to the chair as the fire quickly died out.

"Uh-oh, I think we've angered someone." Atticus whispered.

Maurice shivered in the blanket then.

"There's a _stranger_ here..." The monster snarled.

"Master, allow me to explain," The candle spoke up. "You see, these gentlemen were lost in the woods. They were cold and wet-" he was cut off as the beast growled really loud and viciously.

The clock shivered under the rug and poked his head out. He saw Mike and cleared his throat, but was still quite nervous. "Master, I would like to take this moment and say... I was against this from the start! It was all their fault, I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No!" The clock shivered suddenly as the beast let out another roar and sending him back under the rug.

"S-Sounds like it's the master of the castle." Atticus whispered.

Atticus and Maurice looked nervous as the beast glared to them.

"Who are you!?" The beast demanded to know. "What are you doing here?!" he stood tall over them.

"W-We were lost in the woods, and-" Atticus tried to explain.

"You're not welcome here!" The beast snarled.

"W-We're sorry!" Maurice cried.

"What are you staring at!?" The beast confronted them, not caring how scared they were of him.

"N-Nothing!" Maurice and Atticus said quickly.

"So, you've come to stare at the _beast_ have you!?" The monster pursued them and grabbed them as they trembled feeling their bodies freeze and dot with goose bumps as they were frightened to near death.

"Please, we meant no harm!" Maurice cried.

"We just needed a place to stay!" Atticus added, even though he was strong enough to defeat this monster, he was too frightened.

"I'll give you a place to stay." The beast growled, taking them out of the den.

"No, please, no, NOOOO!" The two visitors screamed and cried, but all that was heard next was a slamming of a door. The remaining ones in the den looked scared and upset and bowed their heads sadly.

* * *

Back at Belle's house, outside were LeFou and Gaston looking at it by a bush. LeFou was dressed normally while Gaston appeared to have a fancy suit on. Cherry and Mo came to see Belle as she was reading her book.

"So, where did you two come from?" Belle asked, making conversation.

"Uhh... Well..." Cherry wasn't sure how to explain it.

"We're from some place far, far, far, far from here." Mo said.

"Yeah." Cherry agreed then.

"Hmm..." Belle smiled to them. "I thought you two seemed a little different."

There was a knock on the door and Belle decided to get it. However, when she looked out to see who it was, it wasn't Atticus or Maurice, but it was someone who made her groan and roll her eyes.

"I know what that look means." Cherry folded her arms.

"Yeah." Mo agreed, she felt very worried about the boys since they didn't return last night, but hopefully everything was going to be okay.

The door then opened to reveal Gaston.

"Gaston? What a pleasant surprise." Belle said, sarcastically.

"Isn't it though?" Gaston smirked, walking himself inside. "I'm just full of surprises. You know Belle, there's not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day-" the selfish and greedy hunter stopped to look in the mirror. He licked his teeth a bit and looked back at the woman he desired, returning to his point. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about her dreams, Gaston?" Cherry sent him a glare.

"Plenty!" Gaston sat himself down and put his muddy shoes on the table, nearly ruining Belle's book as he kicked off his shoes. "Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

Belle cringed as she pinched her nose, disgusted with Gaston's proposal.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," Gaston continued, then faced her with a narcissistic grin. "Of course, we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Mo asked, sounding more interested in having dogs than children of her own, maybe she would change her mind when she got older, but right now, she did not want to have any kids.

"No, little lady, strapping boys like me." Gaston said.

"Oh, gag..." Mo grunted.

"Imagine that..." Belle muttered as she cleaned up her book so it wouldn't be ruined forever.

"And do you know who that little wife might be?" Gaston tried to corner her.

"Let me think..." Belle drawled out.

"You, Belle!" Gaston grinned, coming closer toward her.

Mo was about to step in and stop Gaston, but Cherry stopped her as she knew what was coming. Belle could also see this, but had other plans as she made her way to the front door. Gaston kept trying to woo and kiss Belle, but then, she opened the door on him and made him fall out into the mud.

"Gaston, I'm sorry, but... I just don't deserve you!" Belle said as she soon let him out.

* * *

There was a band playing outside and Belle also grabbed Gaston's boots and threw them out with him. Mo decided to take a look and let the others know once he would be gone.

LeFou stopped the band and lifted the pig off Gaston's head and smirked. "So, how did it go?"

Gaston got up, gripping LeFou by the collar, very angered with Belle's rejection. "I'll have Belle for my wife!" he growled. "Make no mistake of that!" he threw LeFou back in the mud and stormed off.

"Touchy!" LeFou huffed.

The pig snorted in agreement. Gaston was furious he was going to have Belle as his wife, one way or another. He then stormed off, making his little party leave with him.

Belle cracked the door open slightly. "Is he gone...?"

"All clear." Mo gave a thumb's up.

Belle scoffed as she carried food for the chickens she had to feed in her little farm. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless-"

"You are so better off without that jerk." Mo said.

Belle sighed, after feeding the animals, she rushed off.

"Belle, wait up!" Cherry called.

* * *

Belle ran and looked out. "I just wanna get out of here..." she said to her new friends. "I want adventure and a great life somewhere, I want it more than I can tell."

"It would be grand to have someone who would understand." Cherry smiled, actually honestly and sincerely happy for her.

"And possibly have so much more than they've got planned." Mo said.

"You guys really understand me..." Belle smiled to them as she picked a dandelion to make a wish on it.

There was a horse neigh heard in the distance. The girls turned to see Philippe coming with Patch, who were scared and out of breath since late last night.

"Patch!" Cherry and Mo rushed to the Dalmatian pup.

"Philippe!" Belle rushed to her horse.

"Finally away from that scary forest and away from those wolves." Patch said.

"What happened?" Mo picked him up for comfort.

"Wh-Where's Atticus and Papa?" Belle asked, noticing they were missing someone else. "Where is he, guys?" she asked the animals.

"Th-They're in a place called The Dark Forest, and that's where we last saw them before getting scared and running off." Patch said.

"You have to take us to them!" Belle cried as she grabbed her cloak to ride her horse on.

Cherry and Mo carried Patch and went with Belle and Philippe into the forest to take them where Maurice and Atticus still were.

"Are you crazy?! The wolves might still be in the forest." Patch said.

"We have to save Atticus and Belle's father." Mo reminded the puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle looked to the gate with wonder as she was on Philippe's back. "What is this place...?" she whispered to herself.

The horse tried to get them to turn back, but Belle restrained him.

Belle went inside the gate once she saw something, she picked up a hat and knew exactly who it belonged to. "Papa..." she whispered in deep worry.

"Oh, no, then that must mean that they're still in the castle." Patch said.

"You don't know?" Cherry asked him.

"Me and Philippe ran off before the wolves came," Patch explained. "I was gonna beat them up, but I was too scared!"

"Oh, it's okay..." Mo soothed, hugging the puppy close, being more of a dog person than Cherry was and knew how to properly take care of them since she had raised Angel all her life.

"I hope they're in there." Patch said.

* * *

They all went up to the castle doors. Belle and Mo were a little scared, it looked overwhelming, but Cherry kind of smiled, it actually looked kind of cool to her.

"H-Hello?" Belle called out as she opened the door. "Papa?"

"Atticus, it's me..." Mo added.

"Atticus? Atticus!" Patch added in.

* * *

The mantle clock and candle were talking about last night as more uninvited guests came to the castle. Belle, Mo, and Cherry tried to call for Atticus or Maurice with little to no avail.

"Mama, there's girls in the castle!" The tea cup cheered as he hopped to the teapot in the kitchen as she was next to a soapy tub.

"Now, Chip, I won't have you make up wild stories." The teapot looked firmly to him.

"Really Mama, I saw them!" The tea cup cried in defense. "They have a puppy with them!"

"Not another word," The teapot took him in for a bath. "Into the tub."

But then the tea cup known as Chip was proved to be right as a feather duster came in. "I just saw three girls and a puppy in zhe castle!"

"See?" Chip squirted water from his mouth, smirking to his mother. "I told ya!"

* * *

The candle and clock were still arguing, but they stopped for a moment as they saw Belle, Patch, Cherry, and Mo walk past the hallway.

"Did you see that?" The candle asked the clock.

The two went behind the door and watched the four go.

"It's three girls!" the candle exclaimed quietly.

"I _know_ it's three girls!" The clock sneered to him.

"Don't you see?" The candle looked excited. "One of zhem is zhe one we have been waiting for, one of zhem is here to break zhe spell!" he then zipped off.

"Wait a minute!" The clock cried out, going after him.

They continued to follow them.

* * *

"Atticus?" Patch said while looking around.

"Hello, is someone here?" Belle asked as they came to a staircase, there was a fire glow going up the stairs. "Wait, we're looking for my father and friend, I-"

They came up the stairs, but they saw no one there, the candle had placed himself down on a window sill.

"That's odd... There's no one here..." Mo felt puzzled.

"Is anyone here?" Belle asked.

"Girls?" A weary old voice called from a door.

"PAPA!" Belle rushed over once she recognized it.

"But, where's Atticus?" Patch asked.

"Here he is!" Cherry called.

Patch rushed over to see that Maurice and Atticus were placed in the same cell together.

"H-How did you find us?" Maurice asked his daughter once he held her hand.

"Oh, your hands are like ice!" Belle shivered for him.

"We've gotta get you out of there." Patch said.

"You four have to leave this place." Atticus said.

"Who's done this to you guys?" Cherry asked.

"There's no time to explain," Maurice warned them. "You all must go, now!"

"We won't leave you!" Belle protested.

" **WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!?**" A voice snarled, grabbing the girls.

"RUN, GIRLS!" Maurice cried.

"Who's there?" Mo asked. "Who are you?"

"The master of this castle..." The Beast's voice growled to them as he kept himself hidden in the shadows.

"We've come for my father." Belle started.

"And Atticus," Cherry added, sounding quite brave. "Please let them out. Belle's father looks sick."

" **THEN THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED HERE!** " The Beast snarled.

"But they could die!" Mo cried. "Please, we'll do anything!"

"Yeah, anything!" Patch added, whimpering.

"There's _nothing_ you can do..." The Beast growled. "They're my prisoners..."

"But there must be something we can..." Belle paused to think. Once she had an idea, she alerted the beast's attention. "Wait!"

The master stopped in his tracks and looked back down at the humans.

Belle looked back at her father and new friend and bowed her head. "Take me instead." she said in the bravest voice she could muster.

" _You_?" The Beast snorted, then thought for a moment. He looked back, a bit amazed with Belle's decisions and settled his voice. "You would... Take their place...?"

"Belle, no, you don't know what you're doing!" Maurice cried.

"If I did, would you let them go?" Belle asked.

"Yes, but..." The Beast said, facing Belle eye to eye. "You must promise to stay here forever."

Belle hesitated before answering and looked long and hard at the Beast. "Come into the light." she requested.

The master of the castle put his furry foot out and came into the light from outside the lonely window. Belle and Mo's eyes widened once she caught a full glimpse of the beast that was the master. They gasped a bit and turned away, nearly scared. Cherry seemed to be the only one who was not afraid of him.

"No, Belle , we won't let you do this!" Maurice took his daughter's hand.

Belle kept her eyes shut and she stood up. "You have my word."

"We're staying as well," Cherry spoke up. "Well... I will anyway."

"I'm staying too." Mo said.

"Me too." Patch said.

"I'm staying behind, Maurice." Atticus said to Belle's father.

"DONE!" The Beast barked, going to let Atticus and Maurice out.

Once Atticus was out, he quickly embraced Mo and Patch. Belle covered her eyes and fell to her knees, almost about to break down crying.

"Listen, Belle; I'm old, I've lived my life." Maurice said.

The Beast had grabbed Maurice to permanently get rid of him.

"Wait!" Belle cried as she wasn't ready for her father to be gone yet.

"Belle!" Maurice held out his hands for his daughter.

"Wait!" Belle repeated, heartbroken.

"Atticus, are you okay...?" Mo asked in deep concern for him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm okay..." Atticus said.

"We were so worried..." Mo hugged him.

Patch nuzzled against Atticus.

"It's okay, I'm alright." Atticus said before hugging Mo and Patch back.

Belle was very devastated right now.

"Aw, Belle..." Cherry pouted.

"I didn't get to say goodbye..." Belle whimpered as she was nearly crying right now.

"I'm so sorry, Belle." Atticus said.

"It'll be alright..." Cherry attempted to comfort.

Belle went into a fit of tears.

* * *

After the Beast took care of Maurice, he stormed back into the tower, but he actually looked sad as Belle was crying about never seeing her father again and never getting a chance to say goodbye.

"I-I'll show you to your room then..." The Beast uttered out, then started to walk off.

"Our room...?" Belle looked up. "But I thought-"

"Y-You wanna stay in the tower?" The Beast glanced to her.

"No..." Belle shook her head.

"Then all of you follow me." The Beast commanded as he grabbed the candle to show them a room to stay in from now on.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

* * *

The Beast led them out of the tower and showed them down the hallway. Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Patch looked around as they followed him. Belle was horrified by some of the imagery of the castle, especially when she saw gargoyle images that looked like they wanted to jump out and get her. She caught up with the others as she bowed her head with a tear rolling down her cheek. Cherry was surprised by most of it, but she actually kind of liked it due to how she was, she shook chills though as she could had sworn she heard eerie organ music. She didn't know why, but it set the creepy and gothic setting, but also frightened her a little.

"Hey, Cherry, you okay?" Patch asked.

"Just got a chill..." Cherry held her arm, feeling more cold than necessary.

The Beast looked back to Belle and made light conversation with her as they walked.

"You gonna be okay?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing..." Cherry shrugged it off.

"Um, alright, if you say so." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged and shook a little.

"Now remember, the castle is your home now," the Beast told the small group. "So you can go anywhere you like... Except the West Wing."

That puzzled Belle. "What's in the-"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" The Beast boomed, making her silent.

After that, he continued to lead the way to their new room.

"I-I think we should do as he says." Atticus said.

The others nodded to that.

The Beast opened a door and even let Patch stay with them. "Now, if you need anything... My servants or I will attend to you..."

The others went into their room and looked to him.

"You will join me for dinner," The Beast then forced himself to say. "That's not a REQUEST!" he then slammed the door shut.

Belle gasped once the doors shut behind her, she then ran into the room and flopped on the bed, having a cry as it started to snow. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch went over to Belle and started to comfort her. Belle sniffled and buried her face in the bed as she started to cry. Patch came to her side and tried to cuddle with her.

"Hey, Belle, it's going to be okay..." Cherry soothed.

"Yeah, you still have us." Mo added.

"Yeah, and we'll never let anything bad happen to you." Atticus added in.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"But... I need my father..." Belle sniffled. "He was the only family I had and now he's gone..."

"Everything will be alright; it'll all turn out right in the end." Atticus assured her.

Belle wasn't so sure, she looked quite miserable.


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later, there came a knock to their door.

"Who... Who is it?" Belle asked as she wiped her now red eyes.

"It's Mrs. Potts, dear~..." A merry old voice came from behind the door.

"I'll get it." Atticus said before going over to open the door.

There was no woman behind the door, but Atticus looked down to see a teapot with tea supplies, including a familiar little teacup.

"I thought you dears might want a spot of tea." The teapot, Mrs. Potts, smiled up at him.

"Oh, it's you again, and yes, I think a cup of tea would be great right now for Belle." Atticus said, pointing to the brown-haired young woman.

"But, y-you're-" Belle stammered, stepping back in slight surprise into the wardrobe who had a friendly face.

"Oh," The wardrobe chuckled. "Careful."

"This is impossible..." Belle felt bewildered around the room she was in now.

"Told ya that one was pretty, Mama." Chip smiled up to his mother once he took a look at Belle.

"That'll do now, Chip," Mrs. Potts said before pouring tea into the tea cup. "Slowly now, don't spill."

Chip stepped toward Belle, slowly and carefully so he wouldn't spill on the floor. Belle smiled to him and picked him up to take a drink out of him.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Chip asked them, he then took a deep breath and made bubbles into the liquid.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded.

"Oops, sorry..." Chip chuckled sheepishly.

"Boys." Cherry groaned.

Mo hid a giggle, she actually enjoyed it.

"That was a brave thing you did, dears." Mrs. Potts soothed.

"We all think so." The wardrobe added.

"But... I've lost my father... My dreams... Everything..." Belle frowned as she held onto Chip, still very sad.

"Cheer up, child," Mrs. Potts offered her warmest smile. "It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

"That's what I said." Atticus smiled.

"Yep, it's true, he did." Patch said.

Belle was still heartbroken.

"Oh, listen to me," Mrs. Potts sighed. "Jabbering on when there's a supper to put on the table..." she then went for the door and called her son after her.

Chip hopped out of Belle's hand to join his mother. "Bye!"

"Well, that was interesting." Patch said with a smile.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" The wardrobe opened her doors with several moths flying out, she then covered herself in mortification. "Oh, how embarrassing..." she then opened one door and took out a pink satin dress. "Oh, here we are, you would look ravishing in this!"

Cherry and Mo cringed from the pinkness, but tried to show supportive smiles.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Belle smiled apologetically.

The wardrobe gasped. "But you must!"

"We're sorry, but we're not going to dinner either," Mo said. "Besides, I don't-Or rather, we don't have anything else to wear to dinner."

Cherry rubbed her stomach, she actually felt quite hungry.

The dinner door was cracked open and the mantle clock came out to see them with a pleasant smile. "Dinner is served."

"We're not going down..." Patch refused, scratching his ear then.

"We're passing..." Atticus added.

"But, the Master insists that your friend comes down to dinner," The clock pointed to Belle. "What am I going to tell him!?"

"Tell him that we're not coming." Atticus said.

"I-I can't, he'll be most displeased!" The clock cried.

"Here, I'll go with you." Cherry offered, she seemed to be the only one not afraid of the Beast.

Cherry and the clock then went off. Belle seemed angry now about the Beast, so she stayed with Patch, Atticus, and Mo.

* * *

"Oh, I so hope that the master won't be too angry." The clock said

"We'll see..." Cherry replied distantly.

The Beast was waiting anxiously for Belle's arrival, he had a smile as the door opened, but he quickly frowned once he saw who had come through the door.

"Good evening." The clock smiled nervously.

"Well... Where is she?" The Beast snarled. "I wanted the brunette."

"Who?" The clock got nervous. "Oh, that girl..." he then stuttered nervously, unable to find the courage to admit what happened.

Cherry saw him struggling, so she said it for him. "She's not coming."

" **WHAT?!** " The Beast roared. He then stormed out the door and rushed up the stairs.

"Your grace!" the clock rushed after him. "Let's not be hasty!"

Cherry followed after as the Beast made his way for the room he gave his new guests.

Once he was at the door, The Beast started to bang on the door. " **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!** "

"We're not hungry!" Belle called, not opening the door.

The Beast was very angry, more angry than he had ever been in his life. "You come out or I-I'll break down the door!" he threatened with her bloodthirsty glare.

"Master, I could be wrong," the clock spoke up, gently. "But that might not be the best way to win the girl's affections... Please, attempt to be a gentleman!"

"But she's being so difficult!" the Beast growled.

"Gently, gently..." Cherry even helped.

The Beast thought for a moment, glancing at the door, but not having a proper smile. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No." Belle, Mo, Patch, and Atticus said.

The Beast grunted, pointing to the door to show the others Belle and her new friends were being as rude as he was. The others still tried to get the Beast to use his manners, but no matter what, it wouldn't work.

"No, thank you!" Atticus yelled then.

"You all can't stay in there forever!" the Beast snarled.

"Yes, we can!" Mo replied.

"Fine... Then go ahead and **STAAAARVE!** " the Beast growled, then glared to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all," he then looked to Cherry. "That goes for you all too." he then stormed off into the night.

Cherry watched him go, then went back inside with her friends as Belle folded her arms on the bed.

* * *

"What is his problem?" Patch asked.

"He owns this place, he probably wants things done his way." Cherry folded her arms to support herself.

"Oh, the Master's not so bad once you get to know him," The wardrobe coaxed to them, but mostly to Belle. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't wanna get to know him!" Belle refused. "I don't want _anything_ to do with him!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should give him a chance." Patch said.

"You all can, but I won't..." Belle folded her arms in disgust, very angry with the Beast due to how he treated her and the others.

Cherry made sure no one was out the door, once she saw the coast was clear after everyone else decided to get some sleep, she decided to explore. She shut the door behind her and looked all around and shook more chills once she heard the strange music again, but for some reason, it seemed to be calling for her, and so, she decided to follow the music. The music seemed hypnotic, though depressingly gloomy and eerie.

* * *

"Is this a castle or the Haunted Mansion?" Cherry mumbled as she followed the music and opened doors to what looked like a music room.

There was no light, but candles on high chandeliers and there was a very tall, baroque pipe organ, playing itself.

"Freaky..." Cherry whispered as the music played, but she kept quiet, maybe if she did, she wouldn't be noticed.

"Hello, my dear." An eerie voice said.

"Whoa!" Cherry shuddered and nearly fell back.

The voice laughed a little at her fear. "Come in... Make yourself comfortable..."

Cherry looked around, she was showing a rare display of fright. "Uhh... I need to go..."

"Oh, please, my dear, stay." The voice said as the doors suddenly closed by themselves.

Cherry cupped her mouth to the door, then looked back at the strange looking pipe organ of evil.

"Now, why don't you come into the light so I can see you better?" The voice asked.

Cherry looked up at him, but she shuffled her feet and walked closer, against a candle light to show herself.

"My, you are an enchanting creature." The voice said as he saw Cherry.

"Oh, gross..." Cherry cringed, looking rather firm and sarcastic as always.

"Now, now, don't be afraid..." The voice soothed. "We can become friends, you know."

"Maybe I don't want friends." Cherry retorted.

"Oh, but of course you do, everyone does." The voice said as he used his music to draw her closer to her.

"You are really creeping me out..." Cherry whispered, trying to hide her fear.

"Just trust me..." The voice guided as green laser sheet music surrounded her.

Cherry grunted, falling to her knees and held her head and her eyes slowly opened, seeming to match the green as they flashed in her eyes now.

"Now why don't we get to know each other?" The voice said before introducing himself. "My name is Maestro Forte: court composer and the master's humble servant."

"Umm... Hi..." Cherry was still unnerved by this 'person'. "I'm Cherry."

"Ah, Cerise..." Forte gave her her French name. "What a lovely name..."

"Umm... Right..." Cherry said, backing up. "Listen, I need to go now..."

"No, please stay, why don't you tell me more about you?" Forte said.

Cherry looked awkwardly to him. "Well... I'm the youngest of four children..." she started.

"Oh, being the youngest is so hard, isn't it?" Forte smirked down to her.

"Well, not really..." Cherry shrugged. "I'm the baby of the family..."

"Yes, but your older siblings seem to overshadow you with their accomplishments and yet you don't know what to do for your own life..."

Cherry blinked, she never really thought about that before. "Now that you mention it..."

"Tell me more about you, do you play the organ?" Forte asked.

"I don't really play music..." Cherry shrugged with a stare at the floor. "I was forced to play recorder in fourth grade... My mother played organ when she was a little girl though."

"Well, then let's see if you have her magic touch." Forte said.

Cherry came closer and helped herself onto the organ bench. She stared at the ivory keys and closed her eyes as she showed her graceful and beautiful hands that looked like the real making of a pianist, and she let her fingers dance on the keys.

"My, my, you are excellent on the organ." Forte said.

Cherry looked to him and held her hands as she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Forte asked.

"I should go..." Cherry said, then finally worked her way out.

Forte watched her go with a slight sneer, someone was finally paying attention to him and having fun with him. She better be back... Or else...

* * *

Cherry came into the hallway, just as the coast was clear, about an hour passed and the others couldn't ignore their hunger any longer and decided to sneak down into the dining room to get a quick bite to eat.

"I think I know where the kitchen is." Atticus whispered.

"Come on then..." Belle whispered as well.

"But be quiet." Mo added.

They all snuck down the hallway, they ran into Cherry, and made their way for the kitchen. They passed a curtain in which the candle who was supposed to guard the door was with his feather duster girlfriend was, and he noticed that they had escaped, and where this made him extremely worried.

* * *

The others were in the kitchen.

"Splendid to see you and about, guests!" The clock smiled anxiously in front of the incoming crowd. "I am Cogsworth: the head of the household."

"That's not what I've seen." Mo smirked with her hands on her hips.

The candle rushed over, he kissed the back of the girls' hands like a true gentleman.

"And this is Lumiere..." The clock rolled his eyes slightly.

"Pleased to meet you both." Mo said.

"If there's-Stop that! Anything we can do-Please! Can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Cogsworth asked, annoyed that Lumiere was hogging their attention.

"We are a little hungry." Cherry replied.

"You are?" Mrs. Potts sounded delighted, then turned to the stove chef in the castle. "Hear that? They're hungry! Start the fire, bring out the silver, wake the china!"

"But, the master said-" Cogsworth was a little reluctant.

"Oh, pish-posh," Mrs. Potts shook her head. "I'm not about to let the poor children go hungry!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts, and I hope you can also get some food for Patch." Atticus said.

"Of course, dear, he's family too, is he not?" Mrs. Potts smiled warmly to them.

Cherry really liked Mrs. Potts, she felt a missing grandmother void was filled by the kindly kitchen woman who was now a teapot.

"Alright, fine!" Cogsworth groaned, glaring at the others, hoping to not wake the master. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"

"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you," Lumiere glanced at the majordomo, then back at the small group with a smile. "Zhey are not prisoners, zhey are our guests! Right zhis way, Madames and Monsieurs." he then led them to the dining room.

"Well, keep it down," Cogsworth said urgently as he came to warn him. "If the Master finds out about it, it will be our necks."

"Of course, of course, but what is dinner without a little music?" Lumiere nodded before shutting the doors which sent Cogsworth flying.

"MUSIC!?" Cogsworth cried out before he splashed in the kitchen.

"Ooh, some music would be nice." Patch said.

* * *

Lumiere took them all to the dining room and even allowed Patch to have a seat. In the dining room, Lumiere stood on the table. Belle sat at the end of the table with a spotlight on the candlestick.

"Madames and Monsiuers... It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight," Lumiere greeted as he then used a top as a top hat and a match as a cane to entertain the group when serving their food. "And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner!"

'I feel a song coming.' Patch thought, and thus, one had begun.

"Be... Our... Guest..." Lumiere started, giving them dinner and a show.

Cogsworth tried to stop it all, but Belle, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, an Patch really enjoyed it as they were entertained and fed with the best thing they could ever see in their lives, and where it seemed that none of them were listening to him while this was all going on. Belle, Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and even Patch were able to try the various foods while entertained and encouraged to be the castle's guests. Cogsworth, somehow finding it very entertaining, couldn't resist but join in with them.

* * *

"Bravo!" Belle cheered while clapping once it all ended. "That was wonderful!"

"Two tails up!" Patch giggled in excitement.

"Yes, thank you, thank you, young lady, good show, everyone," Cogsworth said as the others bowed and went away. He then yawned and took a look at his face with his hands spiraled across. "My goodness, look at the time! Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"Oh, we couldn't possibly go to bed now." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, we've never been in an enchanted castle before." Atticus added.

"Enchanted, who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Cogsworth smiled sheepishly, then spotted Lumiere and started to fight him once the secret about the enchanted place getting out.

"We kinda figured it out ourselves..." Cherry scoffed slightly.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

The two stopped fighting and tired to look like mature adults.

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Lumiere offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Cogsworth whispered harshly to him, while the others looked puzzled. "We can't let them go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"How about you give us the tour?" Mo asked Cogsworth. "We're sure that you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually..." Cogsworth chuckled bashfully. "Yes, I do..."

 _'Knew that would work.'_ Mo thought to herself.

* * *

Cogsworth and Lumiere led the guests down one hallway, passing suits of armor that seemed to be watching them go. Sultan even joined them and stayed close next to Patch since they were both technically dogs. Belle's curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to go into the West Wing despite being told not to go in there. The others soon came to join her, only to be suddenly stopped by Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"What's up there?" Belle asked, looking up the staircase.

"What? There? Oh, nothing!" Cogsworth lied as Lumiere shook his head in equal decline. "Absolutely nothing interesting at all in the West Wing! Dusty, dully, very boring!"

"So _that's_ the West Wing." Atticus and Patch smirked with interest.

"Nice going..." Lumiere put his hands on his hips to the clock for letting the metaphorical cat out of the bag.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" Mo wondered as she looked up to the top of the stairs.

"H-Hiding?" Lumiere smiled nervously. "Uh, zhe master is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Belle continued to walk up with the others.

"Uhh,... Perhaps, the guests would like to see something else," Cogsworth suggested, anxiously. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later." Patch ignored him.

"Zhe gardens!" Lumiere offered. "O-Or zhe library, perhaps!"

"You have a library?" Belle sounded excited now.

Lumiere and Cogsworth felt victorious. They now had a way around their guest to led her down from the stairs and leave the secret West Wing.

"Yes, with more books zhan you can ever imagine!" Lumiere beamed, going with Cogsworth to the library with Sultan following them.

The others started to follow them, but Belle's curiosity was still ticking at her. She watched them leave with a smirk, then looked back upstairs, even more curious of the West Wing. They watched Lumiere and Cogsworth leave to the library thinking they was following them, but went upstairs anyway.

 _'Worked like a charm.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Guys..." Cherry sounded unsure. "I don't think we should do this..."

"Aw, come on, what harm could it do?" Mo encouraged her, using her street smart skills to walk herself through this.

Cherry sighed and followed after them as they went into the forbidden West Wing.

"Besides, it's time we found out more about him and this room just might have the answers." Atticus said.

"Ugh..." Cherry knew this could not end well for any of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle led the way as they came into what looked like a bedroom with a shattered mirror and a torn-up portrait of a young boy. She looked to the blue eyes and felt they seemed familiar to her. She was just about to piece it together, but then flinched as a pink glow cast over them. Patch came to the bell jar and sniffed it as there was a glowing and floating pink rose that looked rather magical. Atticus and Mo came closer to it and removed the jar, curious of it. Belle smiled, she wanted to touch the rose to see how it was floating, but gasped in fear as there were eyes now watching them.

The Beast had found out they were in there somehow and he snarled to them. He rushed over to the rose and put the jar back on, glaring at all of them. "Why did you come here?" he growled at them.

"W-We're sorry." Belle said.

"I warned you all to never come here." The Beast snarled.

"We didn't mean any harm!" Mo cried out.

"Do you realize **WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!?** " The Beast roared.

"Please, stop!" Atticus yelped as he was now scared and he held Patch.

"GET OUT!" The Beast roared to them.

Belle and the others then rushed out the door.

"GET _ **OOOOOOUUUUUTTT!**_ " The Beast snarled as they ran for their dear lives. Once they were gone, he felt a little bad about what he had just done and thought maybe he was too hard on them as they ran away.

Cherry seemed to have ran off into a different direction while Belle, Atticus, Mo, and Patch didn't notice.

"Where are you going?" Lumiere cried once he saw them zooming down the stairs.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Belle told them as she rushed out the door with her friends and ran out of the castle and gate.

"Oh, no, please wait!" Cogsworth cried.

It was too late, Belle ran with the others to Philippe to escape the castle as a vicious snowstorm decided to roam into the village.

"Let's get out of this place and never return to that castle ever again." Patch said.

"I'm with ya there!" Mo agreed.

They all then went off without even daring to look back.

* * *

However, the wolves were heard again and they came out to chase after the group in severe iciness that could sting any skin that was left unprotected with warmth.

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained.

It was very frigid out and they had to face wolves as well. There was an ice lake that was breaking fast and one of the wolves fell in it, trying to paddle itself out, but had trouble. Philippe's reigns got caught against a tree branch and Belle tried to defend herself and her new friends. Mo could help too, but these weren't like muggers on the street, they were far worse, and she grew up in a junkyard with a bunch of dogs. It looked like the wolves could kill them. However, another roar was heard. It was the Beast! He was now beating up the wolves and even grabbed one, roaring in its face and throwing it aside.

"Wow." Atticus and Patch said in amazement.

The Beast made the wolves go away and never be seen again. He was really out of breath though and he passed out into the snow, falling face first. Belle looked to him, she was about to escape with her friends on her horse, but she thought about what the Beast did. He was a little loud and demanding, but he saved their lives.

"What do we do now?" Mo asked.

"We have to help him..." Belle said to her friends. "We owe him."

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus said.

Patch then noticed that someone wasn't with them. "I think going back to the castle would be a smart idea, because she might still be there." He then said.

It was then they realized Cherry wasn't with them. Atticus picked up the Beast and put him on Philippe's back so they could get back to the castle to comfort him and heal his wounds.

* * *

Cherry had ran back into the music room.

"Back so soon?" Forte drawled.

"Where are you!?" Cherry demanded as she didn't know Forte was not a human.

"Up here..." Forte called.

Cherry looked to the organ and slowly looked up, then slowly blinked once she saw Forte was the organ. "Whoa..." she whispered.

"So, what happened?" Forte asked.

"Belle went into the West Wing-" Cherry started.

"Belle?" Forte looked curious. "Who is this Belle?"

Cherry groaned, she hated long explanations. "She and my other friends are staying here after she traded lives with her father to save him," she started to explain. "Right now, we went in the West Wing and your master scared us away, but I ended up here... I think they went out the door."

"Oh, my, well, then I so do hope that those wolves don't eat them." Forte said, acting worried, when he really wasn't.

"I guess..." Cherry glanced at him.

"Stay in here with me." Forte said.

"Uhhh..." Cherry glanced at him again.

"Stay..." Forte repeated, his green lasers seeming to bewitch her once more.

Cherry grunted, holding her head as her eyes flashed again, but then they heard a door being opened from the outside.

"Uhh... I'll get it..." Cherry said nervously as she walked away.

"Oh, no..." The green lasers seemed to put itself around her shoulder as Forte spoke to her. "Why don't you come along and stay here with me? I really like the sound of your voice..."

"My voice is depressing..." Cherry replied.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Forte said.

Cherry shrugged.

"You seem so lost and alone..." Forte cooed down to her. "What has you so depressed?"

"I _like_ being depressed..." Cherry glanced at him.

"Is there a reason for that?" Forte questioned.

Cherry glanced, then looked away. "Well... My only grandparent I got to meet died when I was two-years-old... I doubt that has anything to do with it... But... I miss her every day..."

"That's good, let it all out and stay with me." Forte said.

"I just can't find myself to be happy, ya know...?" Cherry said as she wandered to the window as she looked outside into the endless blankets of snow. "I have a loving family and supportive friends, but... I just can't find myself to be happy long enough to be a normal, functioning person..."

"Perhaps it is best that you don't be happy." Forte said.

"Don't be happy?" Cherry asked as she looked to him. "But... Without happiness, what am I?"

"You are my little pianist." Forte said before putting her into a trance along with it, being interrupted by the door being opened.

Cherry blinked once the door opened and she seemed to forget what had just happened.

"Cherry, are you in here?" Mrs. Potts asked as she looked inside.

Cherry blinked and shook her head. "What just happened?" She asked, wearily.

"Come along, Cherry, dear," Mrs. Potts coaxed, leading her out of the room. "We need to heal up the Master, he's in terrible shape."

Cherry removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes as she followed the teapot out the room.

"You shall be mine, Cerise, one way or another." Forte whispered to himself.

* * *

The Beast was sitting in his chair, licking the scars on his arm while Belle used Mrs. Potts to put warm water in a tub.

Belle put a cloth into the water and squeezed the cloth to drench the water and use the rag to put on his scars. "D-Don't do that... Just hold still..." she said softly as she then placed the cloth on his wounds.

The Beast let out an injured roar right in her face. "THAT HURTS!"

"If you hold still, it won't hurt as much!" Mo helped defend since she would know and had zero fear now.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." The Beast smirked.

"If you hadn't frightened us , we wouldn't have run away!" Belle shot back.

The Beast was about to think of a comeback, but he had to admit silently, they had him there. He then thought of something. "Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing."

"Well, _you_ should learn to control your temper." Belle snorted.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

The others had been hiding. They were surprised by the group's bravery and the Beast wasn't as ferocious before. Belle did good to return the favor for the Beast and they were just surprised she and the others came back.

"Now hold still, this might sting a little." Mo warned.

Belle placed the compress on his arm from the wolves' slashes. The Beast grunted a bit, but held back any roars or growls he would usually lash out.

"By the way, thank you for saving our lives." Belle said.

"Yeah, really, thank you for saving our lives from those wolves." Atticus said.

The Beast turned back at them, surprised. "You're welcome..." he said softly, making peace in the castle. He now gained trust to all of them and wouldn't be so rough on them from now on.

Even Patch started to nuzzle up to The Beast, showing that he trusted him too. Cherry looked stoic at the scene, she rubbed the back of her neck and her eyes briefly flashed green again.

Patch then noticed Cherry and went over to her. "Cherry, where did you go?" He then asked her.

"Uhh... I guess we got separated..." Cherry shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Um, okay?" Patch said before getting excited. "Anyway, you should have been there, Cherry. Beast got us safe from the wolves, and even got one thrown into a tree!"

"Oh, really?" Cherry asked, a little flatly.

"Yeah, it was so awesome!" Patch cheered, he was no longer afraid and just mucking up the excitement he endured with Atticus, Mo, and Belle. "It was even better than Thunderbolt and I've met him in person!"

"That's... Nice..." Cherry sounded distant as the puppy went on and on about what happened.

"Yeah!" Patch smiled, he didn't seem to notice much of a change in her yet.

* * *

Cherry decided to go back to the music room, not wanting to stay in the room any longer. The others stayed with the Beast until he would be well enough to go to bed. Cherry shook chills, it seemed a lot colder than usual now, she went back into the music room and shut the door behind her.

"Ah, hello, my dear." Forte said before the fireplace was lit.

Cherry had a weird look on her face. "What the...?"

"Please... Come sit by the fire, you look so cold..." Forte's voice echoed through her ears.

"Okay..." Cherry went to the chair by the fire. 'What's with this guy? He's really freaking me out!' She then thought to herself through a frenzy.

"Now just relax, there is nothing to worry about." Forte said as he was putting her into a trance, placing her under his mind control power as a green beam hit her.

Cherry grunted and held her head once she had the evil of the enchanted curse casting over her. "My head... A thing I really miss in this time period is Tylenol..."

"Now, would you mind singing for me?" Forte asked her once she was under his power.

"I _don't_ sing..." Cherry still refused, under his spell or not.

"I bet you have a lovely voice..." Forte's non-existent eyes seemed to flash green. "Now, sing..."

Cherry felt very different, she slowly shut her eyes and she started to sing like one of the sirens in the Odyssey, and where her voice seemed to harmonize with his music. Cherry seemed to float up with her eyes shut as the gloomy music cast with the music and she looked like she was going into the Avatar state.

"You shall be mine, Cerise." Forte said.

"What?" Cherry asked as she suddenly broke trance for a moment.

"Um... Nothing..." Forte covered up.

Cherry shrugged, then went back to her song. Forte smiled evilly, he was going to enjoy this so much.

* * *

After the wound was cleaned, Belle started to bandage The Beast's arm. The Beast thanked Belle, he had to think of a way to repay her someway and went off to bed.

"Maybe the Beast isn't such a bad guy after all." Patch said.

"Yeah..." Atticus agreed.

"Maybe he just needs a friendly hand." Mo added.

"There's something in him that I haven't seen before," Belle admitted that they had a point as they went back to their room, now fully exhausted. "Maybe he'll change."

"Yeah, if we give him time." Atticus said.

"Maybe the spirit of Christmas is getting to him..." Belle realized that the holidays were around the corner.

"That's right..." Patch's ears lowered. "It's almost Christmas..."

"You okay, Patch?" Mo cooed to him.

"I just realized that this will be our first Christmas without our families..." Patch replied softly.

"Th-That's right." Attiucs said sadly.

"Oh, you guys..." Mo frowned, now feeling sad.

Belle sighed, she wished she could be home with her father as Christmas would be here soon. "Why don't we celebrate Christmas with our new friends?" she suggested, trying to cheer them up.

"I guess..." Patch sighed, not only were Patrick, Emily, Jessica, and Darla going to miss out on this year's Christmas, but he was going to be without his parents and siblings back on the farm.

"Maybe..." Mo shrugged. "I haven't had Christmas with a real family since I was three though."

"I'm sure we could make it a nice Christmas here," Belle tried to soothe them. "I know, it's sad, but we're all together and we can all act as a family of our own."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Atticus said.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Belle advised.

They all went to their new room and decided to get some sleep after the long day they had today.

* * *

Cherry was lowered back into the chair by the fireplace, her eyes were now permanently green.

"Now, my dear, rest up, you have had a long day." Forte said.

Cherry let out a yawn. She saw there was already a bed in the room, so she walked from the chair and went into it after taking off her jacket, but buried herself in the new bed.

"Good night, my dear." Forte said.

Cherry was now fast asleep like the others. Forte, who did not really need to sleep, just played his music during her slumber.

* * *

The next day, Belle, Atticus, Patch, and Mo were outside while Cherry was inside with Forte. Belle even decided to bring Philippe out. Sultan yipped and played with Patch in the snow. They were being watched by the Beast, Lumiere, and Cogsworth. Cherry stared at them, looking more stoic and gloomy than usual.

"Sultan, you're a lot of fun." Patch said.

Belle giggled and hugged the footstool dog once she joined them in the snow.

The Beast watched close and wrapped his paw around his bandages. "I never felt this way about anyone before..." he whispered with a smile, he then stood up tall. "I should give them all something... But, what?"

"Well, for the girl, let's see..." Cogsworth thought out loud. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."

"No, no, no, you've got to give something will compliment her something that sparks her interests," Lumiere said before remembering something. "Wait a minute."

The plan was set as a surprise to Belle. The Beast asked Belle inside and allowed the others to come in with her if they wanted to, but they decided maybe it would be better and best if the two had more alone time together. Mo made a snowball and playfully hit Atticus in the back of his head, she then giggled once it hit him.

"Oh, it's on," Atticus said, playfully. "Beast, you and Belle can go and have some alone time while I teach a certain girlfriend of mine a lesson."

"Suit yourselves." The Beast smiled to them, then took Belle inside the castle, taking her cloak for her to show her a very special surprise since she loved books and knew the perfect gift for her.

Mo giggled and ran as Atticus chased her and the two had a nice snowball fight. Patch and Sultan watched and laughed, having fun with the humans just as well.

"Sure looks like those two are having lots of fun." Sultan said.

"I'll say." Patch giggled to them.

Atticus and Mo kept chasing each other with snowballs.

Patch sighed. "I wonder what Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig are doing right now..."

"I'm sure they miss you, but are probably having fun chasing cats or birds or chickens." Sultan guessed.

"Yeah..." Patch sighed, but smiled to Sultan, he was glad to have another dog to talk to, even if this dog was apart of the enchanted furniture.

* * *

Cherry sighed as she stared out the window from the music room, looking more and more depressed.

"Come, my dear, do not look outside, let us do something to please you." Forte said.

Cherry looked back, then walked over to him. "Like what?"

"Well, what do you often do?" Forte asked.

"I write my stories or poems..." Cherry shrugged. "No one ever reads them though."

"And why is that?" Forte asked.

"I write about how I feel about life and no one likes them..." Cherry shrugged.

"Perhaps I could read one of them?" Forte asked.

Cherry looked to him, no one has ever wanted to read or hear her poetry before. "Well, here's one I just made up..." she spoke up in total misery. She then recited a poem she came up with at the top of her head.

 **"Gray skies surround all around me in the dead of winter**

 **No one ever thinks they can find any joy in the depressing season**

 **Even on this season, we are brought Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

 **Not even I can find joy, but it makes my life all the more while**

 **My happiness, like the friendly and happy other season die"**

"Very impressive, Cerise." Forte said.

"Not really..." Cherry looked away.

"Yes, it is." Forte said.

"Hmm..." Cherry stared at the marble green floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Patch sighed, he was starting to miss Colette, especially with seeing Atticus and Mo together. Maybe he ought to call her tonight whenever he would have the chance. Cherry sat by the fire in the music room, looking more and more like a young villainess.

"The Master's happiness won't last for long, it's almost Christmas..." Forte drawled.

"What's wrong with Christmas?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, it's filled with love and hope." Forte groaned.

"And...?" Cherry tilted her head.

Forte chuckled with a rather evil smile. "It's also when the curse took place... The Master was such a spoiled child with his Christmas and then that old beggar woman or Enchantress or whatever she really is came to us and put a curse on all of us since there was no love in his heart..."

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed.

"And ever since that day, Christmas has been nothing but torture." Forte told her.

"Tell me about it..." Cherry replied in deep monotone.

"That's why you are going to help me..." Forte glanced down to her.

"What's in it for me?" Cherry then asked.

"You shall be able to have your own solo with Fife." Forte said.

"What solo?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Why, to play my keyboard of course..." Forte hid a smirk. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Whatever..." Cherry droned, she may have been hypnotized by him now, but her attitude wasn't going anywhere.

"That's close enough to a yes..." Forte said. "Fife, come here!"

There came out a small piccolo and he hopped. "Yes, Maestro Forte?" he saluted his mentor.

"Cerise, this is Fife," Forte introduced. "He's my apprentice and my most trusted student."

Cherry gave an emotionless glance to him.

"And Fife, this is Cerise, my newest student." Forte said.

"Oh, umm... H-Hello there..." Fife greeted sheepishly, slightly squeaking.

Cherry merely glanced to him.

"Now, I need you both to help me so you can be rewarded," Forte said to the two of them. "You must help me keep Belle and the Master as far away from each other as possible."

"B-But, why, Maestro?" Fife gasped at his mentor's motivations.

"So then the master won't have his heart broken and besides, humanity is so overrated." Forte said.

"Yes... Quite..." Cherry actually seemed to agree with Forte.

Fife was a little overwhelmed, but he had a serious fear of Forte, but respected him at the same time and often did what he said.

* * *

While that was going on, Patch went outside and used The Twilight Bark, hoping he would be able to contact Colette. There was a problem that Patch did not consider: He was in the 18th century now and there was no Colette at this time.

"Oh, no, since we're in the 18th century, Colette hasn't been born yet." Patch said before sitting down sadly.

It was indeed a lonely evening for Patch.

"This is terrible, why did that stupid book have to send us here? Why?" Patch asked as a tear came out of his right eye.

Sultan came into the room, seeing him miserable and alone. "You okay, kiddo?" He then asked, feeling concerned for him.

"I'm... I'm just fine." Patch said, wiping away tears from his eyes.

Sultan came over to the puppy to give him some comfort and support. "It's going to be okay..." he soothed.

"I-I just miss my girlfriend." Patch confessed.

"Oh..." Sultan sounded empathetic. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I just hope that I get to see her again." Patch said.

"I'm sure maybe you will..." Sultan tried to comfort him, he may not had known Colette, but he could tell that she was very important to Patch.

"Anyway, um, changing the subject, I'm glad that your master is starting to become nice to Belle." Patch said.

"Oh, you saw that?" Sultan sounded pleased. "Yes, he's going to give you all something too once he decides what he can give you."

Patch seemed to cheer up a little. "So, what do you all do for Christmas?"

Sultan seemed to back up from that.

"What's wrong?" Patch frowned.

"Umm... We... We don't do Christmas..." Sultan sounded scared now.

"Why's that? It's the most magical time of the year, and where it's the holiday to remember of love and hope." Patch said.

"We... We kind of don't talk about it..." Sultan whimpered.

"Wait, does it have anything to do with like a curse or something?" Patch asked.

"Um... I should go..." Sultan started to go.

Patch tried to call after the former dog, but nothing seemed to work. Based on Sultan's reaction, he felt it may have had something to do with a curse that made him afraid of Christmas. Who knew really?

"A curse during Christmas?" Patch asked himself. "Who put a curse on an entire castle during the holidays?"

(For more on this, Read: Cherry and Atticus's Enchanted Christmas)

* * *

"Is it over?" Cherry whimpered.

"Yes, it's over..." Belle still held her.

Cherry removed her hands and saw Forte was down for the count.

"Come on, let's get her to bed, I think she caught a cold." Mo suggested.

"I agree." Atticus said.

Cherry looked very weary. Atticus, Mo, and Belle gave up the bed as Cherry needed it more. Mrs. Potts made hot soup and tea for the poor girl.

"I hope this helps Cherry." Patch said.

"Must be sad for her to be sick without her parents here..." Mo had sympathy.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned and slowly opened her eyes after another sick night. "What happened?"

"Here, Mrs. Potts made you some chicken soup." Mo said as she handed her the bowl.

Cherry smiled and instantly ate it, now starving due to her illness. Of course, it seemed to taste delicious.

"How are you feeling, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Not too good, but I think I'm getting better..." Cherry sounded distant, but only just a little stuffed up now.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked.

Cherry gulped down her next spoonful. "I... I've been having nightmares lately."

"About Forte?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry showed a rare display of fear. "He was just so... Scary..."

"Well, he's gone now, he won't frighten you anymore." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry wasn't sure, but she took their word for it.

"We're here for you." Patch soothed as well.

"Kinda weird..." Cherry smiled sheepishly to them. "Being afraid of a pipe organ..."

"A pipe organ that had magical musical notes." Atticus reminded her.

"Oh, don't remind me..." Cherry hid shudders.

"It's all over now," Mo encouraged. "He won't hurt you ever again." she then assured.

"I hope you're right, cuz I never wanna see him again." Cherry nodded to them, she then continued to eat her soup until it was all gone.

"We're just glad that you're alright and not hurt." Patch said.

Cherry sniffled as she slurped down the broth and put the bowl on the stand next to the bed. "Thanks..."

"Anything for a friend." Atticus said.

Cherry coughed a little. "Could one of you ask Mrs. Potts to bring warm tea with honey?" she requested. "My mom always makes that for me when I'm sick."

"Of course, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Thank you..." Cherry then yawned.

"We'll let you rest." Patch said, going with Mo and Atticus to allow Cherry to get more sleep.

"We should make it up to her." Patch whispered.

"What could we do?" Mo asked, not knowing Cherry as well as Atticus did.

"Something that would make her happy and possibly to help maybe completely forget about Forte." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Patch tried to think with them. "What makes Cherry happy?"

"Anything that's the opposite." Mo remarked.

"Yeah, but there has to be something that could make her feel a little bit better." Atticus tried to think himself.

"Yeah, but what?" Patch wondered.

"Hmm..." They all tried to think.

They all then had the same idea. They would have to keep it secret until Cherry would feel better enough to walk around without any headaches or troubles.

* * *

Things were slowly returning to normal in the castle with the defeat of Maestro Forte. The Beast, of course, still had to do something for Patch, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. Cherry was lying on her bed, she was somewhat cured, but still bothered, and was also unaware of the others trying to help her since she was their friend, and needed something to calm her down, and where Belle would try to help her out and calm her down any way possible.

"So, any differences?" Belle asked.

"Well, I can close my eyes without freaking out..." Cherry said with a small shrug as she wrote in a notebook before seeing that she had both run out of ink and pages. "Aw, just my luck!"

Patch soon brought in some more ink for Cherry. He then hid away before she would see him.

Cherry looked over and came to the ink and collected it before seeing a book on poems. She looked around and smirked as she tried to get the book, but somehow, it floated across the floor away from her and she glared as she ran after it, and went to pick it up as it got away from her. "Come on, you sneaky little thing!" She glared.

"Sometimes I love having magic..." Atticus said innocently.

"I don't have time for this..." Cherry growled and groaned before she came up to the book in front a door and soon picked it up. "Thank! You!" She soon saw Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "What are you jerks doing?" she then muttered.

"We have a surprise for you." Mo smiled innocently with the boys.

"I have to go." Cherry turned away from them.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, please come with us to see your surprise." Patch begged.

"Well..." Cherry said.

"Pleeeeeaaaase?" Atticus, Mo, and Patch begged together with cute anime-like eyes and cute smiles.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped at that before sighing in defeat. "Oh... Alright..."

"You won't regret this." Atticus smiled.

"I better not." Cherry groaned.

* * *

They soon took her to go to one of the rooms of the castle.

"Are we there yet?" Cherry groaned in annoyance. "I've been incarcerated into a fable tale..."

"We asked if this was okay, so we hope you like it." Patch smiled.

"That depends, what am I going to see?" Cherry asked.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Mo replied.

"This plan already wreaks of failure..." Cherry muttered.

They soon came into the castle study and chimed 'Ta-da'!

"It... It's just the study..." Cherry said.

"Wrong," Atticus smiled. "It's your new art studio!"

"My new art studio?" Cherry asked.

"We know how much your work means to you, so we asked The Beast if we could make this room into your studio so you can unleash your imagination since we're far from home." Patch smiled.

"And he said it was okay and that it was the perfect present for you." Mo added.

Cherry gasped as she looked like she was going to smile, but then restrained herself.

"So, you like it?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, it's okay..." Cherry said, sounding bored.

Atticus frowned to her until she looked back with a smirk and he gave her a playful, not pained hit in the arm like a sibling would.

* * *

Later on, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were soon given their gifts too. For Atticus, it was being the Beast's training instructor. And for Mo, it was the garden. And for Patch it was anything his heart desired since the Beast didn't know the Dalmatian that well.

"Steak... Yum..." Patch smiled as he was in the kitchen with a plate of steaks since he was a dog.

The Beast chuckled as he should have known since Patch was a dog after all.

"Thanks, Beast." Patch muffled.

"You're quite welcome, Patch," The Beast smiled. "You remind me so much of Sultan in the good old days."

Patch was happy with his steak as he now had a T-bone from the steak to remember the present. The Beast patted him on the head and walked off.

"What a nice beast." Patch smiled.

(also read The Magical World fic in my gallery, yes, I know, I have so many stories, but YOU try organizing your over 700 stories in an account people adore)


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch enjoyed their gifts for their time being spent in the castle from then on since they could make the most of it with being here forever since they promised with Belle that they would, and where there was going to be some dancing soon. The Beast soon had a gift for Belle to make up for what had happened lately. He asked for the others to come along to see for themselves.

"Kinda reminds me of your dad a little." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Eh, I can see that..." Cherry replied in understanding.

"Same here." Drell said.

"Does _he_ have to be here though?" Cherry whispered.

"Oh, shush, he's not hurting anyone." Atticus told her.

"That's right." Hilda smiled.

"Hmph." Cherry snorted slightly.

* * *

Eventually, the Beast had Belle come inside with the others for the surprise.

"Belle, there's something I wanna show you," The Beast told the girl before letting her go onward. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

Belle looked playfully suspicious at the Beast.

"It's a surprise." The Beast smiled.

Belle soon closed her eyes. The Beast waved his hand in front of her eyes and then eagerly opened the doors and took her hands, leading her inside and the others came to follow after.

"It's kind of dark." Mo commented.

"I bet I know what Belle's gift is." Atticus whispered to the others.

"Can I open them now?" Belle asked.

"No, no, not yet..." The Beast said, but soon stopped her and went to get ready. "Wait here."

Belle looked excited as the curtains opened and she could feel the bright glow from outside, but she kept her eyes closed. "Now can I open them?" she then asked.

"All right, now." The Beast smiled.

Belle opened her eyes and soon gasped as she saw a huge library filled with dozens of books.

"Perfect!" Cherry approved.

"I can't believe it," Belle gasped. "I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"Y-You like it?" The Beast smiled at Belle.

"It's wonderful." Belle smiled back.

"Then it's yours." The Beast told her.

"Thank you so much." Belle smiled as she held his hands.

The others, even Cherry, smiled to this.

* * *

"Oh, would you look at that?" Mrs. Potts smiled to the other servants.

"Aha, I knew it would work!" Lumiere beamed.

"What?" Chip frowned. "What worked?"

"It's very encouraging." Cogsworth chuckled as they started to walk away.

"Isn't this exciting?" Babette smiled as she joined them.

"I didn't see anything!" Chip angrily pouted.

"Now, Chip, there's chores to do in the kitchen." Mrs. Potts told her son before joining the others.

"But what're they talking about? What's going on?" Chip asked. "Come on, Mama!"

* * *

Later on, Belle, Beast, Drell, Hilda, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch had lunch.

"Remember, no talking with your mouth full." Hilda told her boyfriend.

"Yes, dear." Drell muttered which made Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Atticus snicker.

Belle enjoyed her bowl of what seemed to be oatmeal, but looked surprised at how the Beast ate his oatmeal. Mrs. Potts and Chip winced towards him before looking back to Belle. Belle then quietly ate her oatmeal, not saying anything. Chip looked up and pushed a spoon over to the Beast to have him use it, and where he soon grabbed the spoon and used it, but it was a little difficult eating the oatmeal from the spoon.

"That's how my dad eats oatmeal." Cherry whispered.

Chip giggled to both that and how his Master ate his breakfast until Mrs. Potts shot them both a glare which silenced them. Belle soon put her spoon down and the Beast did the same and they lifted their saucers together and drank the remains.

 _'That's better.'_ Mo thought to herself.

* * *

They soon went out into the snow again as Belle and the Beast seemed to be getting along nicely. A snowball was thrown at Drell as soon as he came outside and he glared with a growl, looking to the others to see who threw that and Hilda was just whistling innocently as she stood with them. Cherry soon pointed to Hilda so Drell would know who threw it. Drell playfully growled to Hilda. Hilda giggled bashfully before running from him and he laughed and soon went to chase after her.

"Those two are so meant to be." Mo smiled.

"Yes, they are." Atticus smiled back.

Belle and the Beast saw Drell and Hilda having their own fun and decided to join in.

"Couples..." Cherry muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll have your own special someone someday." Atticus assured her.

"Hm..." Cherry simply hummed as she didn't believe that.

* * *

The servants watched Belle and the Beast from inside as the two soon had their own snowball fight, and where they believed that there was something there that wasn't there before.

Cherry eventually came inside and shivered from the coldness, but soon calmed herself down and looked to the servants. "What're you guys up to?" she then asked.

"No one will tell me what's going on." Chip pouted.

"Well, the Beast and Belle are falling in love." Cherry told him.

"Oh, is that all?" Chip asked.

"Yes, and soon your spell will break." Cherry nodded.

"Yay!" Chip cheered.

"Cherry, do you really think we can do this?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"You guys should arrange a special evening for them, but this'll take planning." Cherry suggested.

"I, for one, agree." Cogsworth nodded.

"Cogsworth...?" Cherry hid a small smirk. "Care to be in charge?"

"Oh, _me_ , do you think _I'm_ qualified?" Cogsworth smiled innocently. "Well, if you insist, I suppose I could arrange something."

Cherry simply rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

Belle and the Beast relaxed by the fireplace.

"Mind if we join you?" Hilda asked as Drell blew in his hands and rubbed them to keep warm.

"You can stay." Belle smiled to the witch.

The Beast nodded in agreement.

Belle and the Beast soon made room while Drell and Hilda joined them.

"Brr..." Drell frowned. "It's colder than The Winter Woods out there."

"The Winter Woods?" Belle asked.

"It's an area in Pixie Hollow that's perpetual winter..." Drell groaned.

"You've met pixies?" Belle asked.

"Oh... Here and there..." Drell shrugged. "They just love playing pranks on me though."

"It's true." Hilda nodded.

The beast chuckled to that.

"Oh, hush." Drell angrily pouted like a sourpuss.

They continued to enjoy the warmth from the fire. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch looked over in secret as they went to hold a meeting with the servants. They tried to be quiet so that no one would hear it see them.

 _'Hopefully we'll keep this a secret.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Cherry accidentally made the hat rack fall over and he quickly stood up before hitting the floor and kept going. "I am such a klutz." She groaned to herself.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was altogether with Cogsworth in front of them. "Right then, you all know why we're here," The mantle clock announced. "We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or Beast." He then chuckled at the last part he said as it was a bit of a joke.

Unfortunately for him, no one laughed at that.

"Erm... Right!" Cogsworth then said, returning back to serious business as the bell jar soon came with the wilting rose as it had a few petals left for the enchantment. "Need I remind you, that if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken!" He then whacked it with his baton and it nearly fell over which made the servants panic.

"Careful with that!" Mo told him.

"Very well..." Cogsworth said as he soon caught the bell jar before it would fall and smash into pieces. "You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, the rest of you, come with me."

Suddenly, the others ran off to the left, even Sultan, leaving Cogsworth alone, but Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Babette, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch stayed behind.

"Um, are you okay?" Cherry asked, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mo replied in the same way.

"Oh, lighten up, Cogsworth, and let nature take its course." Lumiere told the mantle clock.

"It's obvious there's a spark between them." Mrs. Potts added.

"Of course there is." Mo smiled.

"Yes, yes, but there's no harm in fanning the flames a little..." Cogsworth said. "Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again."

"Ah, human again..." Lumiere smiled.

"Human again..." Mrs. Potts added.

"Yes, think what that means." Lumiere smiled as he placed one of the clock hands up to where the other clock hand was at 12.

Cogsworth shivered as he suddenly rang like a clock with the tolls and moved his hands back.

"I'll be cooking again, Be good looking again, With a mademoiselle on each arm~" Lumiere began to sing.

"Hello... Song..." Cherry muttered in the background, but she didn't mind it this time.

"When I'm human again, Only human again, Poised and polished and gleaming with charm~" Lumiere continued happily. "I'll be courting again, Chic and sporting again~"

"Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm~" Mrs. Potts sang.

"Ha, ha! I'll hop down off the shelf, And tout de suite be myself~" Lumiere sang with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to be human again~" They all sang together.

* * *

Eventually, the castle was being cleaned up as the servants were excited for the spell to be broken and they would become human again.

"When we're human again, only human again~" The servants sang. "When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more, when we're human again, good and human again~"

"O, Cherie, won't it all be top drawer?~" Madame Airmore the wardrobe smiled as she looked the most excited. "I'll wear lipstick and rouge, And I won't be so huge, Why I'll easily fit through that door, I'll exude savoir faire, I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair, It's my prayer to be human again~"

Outside, some of the others were cleaning up the animal pens and Cherry carefully gave Philippe some oats the way her father would.

"When we're human again, only human again~" Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts sang outside the pen." When the world once more starts making sense~"

"I'll unwind for a change~" Cogsworth sang.

"Really? That'd be strange." Lumiere commented.

"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?" Cogsworth defended. "In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea, Let my early retirement commence, Far from fools made of wax , I'll get down to brace tacks and _RELAX_ ~"

Lumiere then gave him a whip with a towel and smirk, knocking him down.

"When I'm human again, so sweep the dust from the floor~" The servants sang as they started to clean the castle. "Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now, shine up the brass on the door, alert the dust pail and broom, if it goes just as planned our time may be at hand any day now~"

* * *

Cherry arranged some servants around, but coughed and sneezed from the dust.

"Open the shutters and let in some air~" The feather dusters sang.

"Put these here and those over there~" Mrs. Potts added.

"Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away~" The servants sang as they swept dust outside.

Cogsworth saw something out of order and arranged only to get dusted on and swept away with the dust.

"We'll be human again, Only human again, When the girl finally sets us all free~," The servants sang as they really got in the spirit. "Cheeks a-blooming again, We're assuming again, We'll resume our long lost joie de vivre, We'll be playing again, Holidaying again, And we're praying it's ASAP, We will push we will shove, They will both fall in love , And we'll finally be human again~"

Patch soon ran with Sultan, chasing a couch pillow which used to be a cat and they both barked as it yowled at them, and when they made a mess of the floor, they were swept out by the brooms.

"Dogs..." Cherry groaned.

* * *

" _'There never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and Romeo'_." Belle smiled as she finished reading another story to the Beast.

"Could you read it again?" The Beast asked her.

"Well, here, you read it to me." Belle smiled as she handed him the book.

"Um... Alright..." The Beast said, a bit unsure as he took the book and only glanced at it. "Hmm... I... I can't."

"You mean you never learned?" Belle asked softly.

"Oh I've learned... A little," The Beast told her. "It's just been so long."

"Well, here, I'll help you," Belle replied before turning the pages of the book to a place to start. "Let's start here."

The Beast took the book and tried his best. "T-Tw-o...?"

" _Two_." Belle corrected.

"Two... I knew that..." The Beast replied before he was going to read now. "Two households..."

* * *

Everyone was soon outside as there were now fountains and Mo helped spruce up the garden.

"We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again, we'll be whirling again with such ease~" The servant sang as they cleaned the windows and did lots of great work in the back of the castle.

"My arms feel like they're gonna fall off..." Cherry groaned.

"Come on, Cherry, this is a great thing!" Mo smiled. "We're helping The Beast!"

"When we're human again, only human again, we'll go waltzing those 1-2-3's~" The servants continued singing. "We'll be floating again, we'll gliding again, step and striding as wide as you please~"

Mo smiled as she helped the garden and the servants felt glad to have her help. Madame Aimore was soon climbing up to the balcony and she soon jumped off like she was on a diving board.

"GANGWAY!" Cherry yelped.

"LIKE A REAL HUMAN DOES, I'LL BE ALL THAT I WAS, ON THAT GLORIOUS MORN, WHEN WE'RE FINALLY REBORN, WHEN WE'RE ALL... HUMAN... AGAIN!~" The servants finished as the wardrobe soon jumped into the pool of water.

Everyone soon ran for their lives so they wouldn't get wet. Drell soon came outside to see what was going on and his eyes widened. Madame Airmore soon leaped into the water and it splashed everywhere, even on him and he was now dripping wet and he looked very annoyed.

"Seriously?" He growled out of annoyance.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch snickered to him. Drell soon looked at them.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry said before they soon ran.

" **GET BACK HERE!** " Drell demanded as he chased them.

"Never!" Patch told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, that night, it was time for a very special night.

"Okay, no seeing each other until it's time... Someone has to keep them separated..." Patch said before looking to Cherry.

"No." Cherry refused.

"Well, someone has to." Mo said.

Cherry glanced and sighed.

"Come on, Cherry, this'll be a fun night." Mo said as she walked with her to go see Belle.

"Let's go see the Beast then." Patch said to Atticus.

* * *

The four of them soon went into two different rooms to keep Belle and the Beast separated until it would be time.

"Tonight is the night!" Lumiere announced.

"I'm not sure I can do this." The Beast frowned as he was being given a bath.

"You don't have time to be timid." Atticus told him as he saw the enchanted rose was almost completely wilted.

"He is right, you must be bold, daring!" Lumiere added.

"Bold... Daring..." The Beast repeated before shaking himself dry like a dog out of the bath.

"Your dreams will come true, and you and Belle will live happily ever after." Patch advised.

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"Zhere will be music... Romantic candlelight... Provided by myself," Lumiere added. "And when the moment is right, you confess your love."

"Confess... I can..." The Beast sounded motivated at first before losing his nerve quickly. "I... I... No, I can't."

"You care for Belle, don't you?" Atticus asked.

"More than anything." The Beast replied as his fur was being styled.

"Then you have to tell her," Patch said. "You must!"

The coat rack finished trimming for a moment.

"Viola! You look so... So..." Lumiere smiled.

"Stupid." The Beast groaned as he had pigtails and bows in his fur.

Patch and Atticus began to try to not laugh at how the Beast looked.

"Ah, not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top?" Lumiere replied and then suggested.

The coat rack then went back to a more neat and groomed gentleman look which was more acceptable.

"Ahem!" Cogsworth cleared his throat as he soon came in with a smile. "Your lady awaits."

"Well, here goes nothing." Patch smiled.

* * *

Belle soon came out in a glittering golden ball gown down one staircase as The Beast came down the other with a fancy blue outfit.

"Drell, are you gonna dance with Hilda?" Patch asked.

"Uh... No..." Drell smiled nervously.

"Why?" Patch asked.

"I'll just step on her feet..." Drell frowned.

Cherry snickered a little until she was shot a glare and soon quieted down. "Um, it's okay, I can't dance very well either..." she then said.

"We can teach you." Mo told Drell.

"No... No... I can't... Heh, you kids have fun without me..." Drell said, shutting the door behind him, only for the door to be blocked by Atticus's foot.

"Come on, Drell," Atticus said. "We'll teach you."

"It's okay..." Drell said bashfully.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Atticus took his hand and pulled him out, slightly grunting, but not a lot.

Drell simply groaned as he knew that he couldn't get out of this.

"That's more like it." Patch said.

"So who's gonna dance with me for practice?" Drell asked them.

"I will." Mo smiled.

"Phew!" Cherry breathed in relief.

Suddenly, Drell and Mo stood together like they were going to ballroom dance.

"Okay, normally the guy leads, but watch me," Mo told Drell. "I see my parents do this hundreds of times."

Mo began to demonstrate how the dance went. Drell did his best to follow, but he kept stepping on her feet.

"Ow..." Mo groaned as it hurt, but she tried to work her way through it, but it happened for quite a while.

* * *

After some time, Drell improved in his dancing. Drell soon twirled Mo and had her land in his arm and looked down to her.

"Wow... That was amazing..." Mo smiled to the warlock. "You had nothing to worry about!"

"I guess I didn't." Drell smiled back.

Mo soon came off of him and went to Atticus's side.

"How am I gonna ask Hilda though?" Drell asked nervously.

"You wanna dance with me, Drell?" Hilda's voice asked right behind him and he soon did a double take and turned to see her in a violet dress that matched her eyes as Cherry had brought her over during the dance lesson. "Well...?"

Drell soon stammered over his words, sounding as nervous as a school boy. Atticus then slapped his back.

"Y-Yes!" Drell suddenly spat out.

Hilda smiled at his answer.

"Um, you wanna join Belle and Adam?" Drell asked shyly.

"Why not?" Hilda smiled.

Drell smiled back, taking her hands and they came to the ballroom of the castle.

"Now to enjoy the rest of the night." Mo smiled.

* * *

"Tale as old as time~," Mrs. Potts began to sing as Belle and the Beast linked arms together. "True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly~"

The scene is then changed to where they were having dinner.

"Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the beast~" Mrs. Potts sang.

The others just watched as they knew this was working out perfectly. The Beast was nervous about dancing with Belle as they came to the ballroom and they were about to dance, but he soon calmed down and managed to happily smile at her.

"Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise~" Mrs. Potts continued. "Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong~"

Lumiere and Cogsworth approved of the dancing as they watched with the others.

"Certain as the sun, Rising in the east~," Mrs. Potts continued. "Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast~"

"Shh..." Lumiere dimmed the candle lights.

"Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast~" Mrs. Potts soon finished and noticed how late it was and turned to her son as he yawned sleepily. "Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime."

Chip yawned before smiling sleepily to his mother.

"Good night, luv." Mrs. Potts smiled back before kissing him good night.

Chip soon hopped out of the ballroom to go get some sleep, but peeked out one last time as Belle and the Beast came outside together against the moonlight. Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry soon decided to watch and see if they would kiss or not. Cherry let out a small yawn though as working all day long was a little tiresome for her.

* * *

"Belle... Are you happy here with me...?" The Beast asked the girl.

"Well, yes..." Belle replied, but looked distant.

"What is it?" The Beast frowned.

"If only I could see my father again, just for a moment," Belle frowned as she began to feel homesick. "I miss him so much."

The Beast looked to her, he couldn't bear to see her upset, and soon made a confession. "There is a way."

Cherry had gone to bed as Atticus, Mo, and Patch were about to join her, but saw Belle and the Beast going into The West Wing.

"He's allowing her into The West Wing this time." Mo said.

Patch and Atticus looked curious.

"This mirror will show you anything," The Beast told Belle as he gave her the mirror. "Anything you wish to see."

Belle took the mirror and looked into it. "I'd like to see my father, please..."

The mirror soon shimmered a bright light and Maurice was shown alone in the woods and appeared to look very sick and even fell, almost as if he had died.

"Papa!" Belle gasped. "Oh, no, he's sick; he might be dying, and he's all alone."

The Beast looked at her and then to the rose as it was close to running out of petals. "Then... Y-You must go to him..." he then said to her.

"What did you say?" Belle asked.

"I release you and the others," The Beast told her. "You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean, I-I'm free?" Belle smiled.

"Yes, you, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch as well." The Beast told her.

"Oh... Thank you," Belle said before looking into the mirror to leave. "Hold on, Papa, I'm on my way." She then realized she still had the mirror and held it out to the Beast.

"Take it with you," The Beast told her. "So you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Belle said before leaving. She then went to inform Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch about the news.

"We're going back to the village?" Patch asked.

"We have to," Belle frowned. "Papa needs help."

Mo knew exactly why the Beast was letting them go. Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon saw Cherry as she slept peacefully for the first time in a very long while.

"Cherry... Wake up..." Mo gently called.

"What is it?" Cherry grumbled.

"We're leaving." Mo said.

"Huh?" Cherry asked, wiping her mouth from her drool.

"Come on, Cherry, the Beast said we could go." Atticus said.

"He did?" Cherry asked. "Huh, that's new."

"Come on, Cherry, let's go." Patch told her.

Belle soon rode off with the others on Philippe and they left the castle grounds to probably never be seen by anybody in the castle again. The Beast soon let out a roar as they were gone, but it was mostly in despair than in blind anger. Atticus could already tell the emotion in the Beast's roar.


	9. Chapter 9

"Papa?" Belle called out as they came into the forest. "Papa!"

Patch sniffed the ground before stopping and gasping. Maurice was shown to be knocked out in the middle of the forest and didn't seem to be moving. Atticus soon rushed over to Maurice and decided to carry him back.

"Hurry, let's get back to the cottage." Cherry said.

They soon quickly brought Maurice home and they came into the cottage where a snowman appeared to be by the house before shivering the snow off, showing that he was LeFou. "Ooh, they're back!" he then said before he then rushed off to go tell Gaston and everyone else in the village. Atticus and the others began to do everything they could to keep Maurice in bed and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

"Oh, he's colder than before..." Belle frowned.

"He should be somewhat better now." Mo coaxed.

"Belle...?" Maurice soon murmured and his eyes slowly opened.

"Shh... It's alright, Papa; I'm home, along with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch." Belle soothed her father.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Maurice smiled to his daughter and hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Belle smiled back.

"But the beast... How did you escape?" Maurice asked.

"We didn't escape, sir, he let us go." Atticus told him.

"That horrible beast?" Maurice replied.

"But he's different now, Papa, he's changed somehow." Belle said.

Suddenly, everyone heard something in Belle's bag and the bag fell over with the mirror on the bed and a certain teacup had rolled out and smiled to his new friends. "Hi!"

"Looks like we have a little stowaway." Patch smirked playfully.

"Hello there, little guy," Maurice smiled as he carried Chip in his hand. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Guys, why'd you go away?" Chip pouted to Belle and the others. "Don't you like us anymore?"

"Chip, of course we do," Mo soothed him. "It's just that-"

There was soon a knock at the door.

Belle decided to answer it and found a creepy old man. "May I help you?" she then asked him.

"I've come to collect your father." The man replied.

"Collect her father?" Mo frowned.

"Don't worry, Mademoiselle," The creepy old man smirked, showing a chariot for the insane asylum with an angry mob outside the door. "We'll take good care of him."

"My father's not crazy!" Belle frowned.

"He was raving like a lunatic," LeFou smirked. "We all heard him, didn't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Atticus asked as he came out.

"Belle?" Maurice frowned as he came out.

"Sir, I'm not sure if coming out would be a good idea." Cherry said.

"Maurice, tell us again, old man," LeFou smirked. "Just how big was the beast?"

"H-He was enormous!" Maurice frowned from memory. "I'd say at least eight, no, more like ten feet..."

The angry mob just laughed at him.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" LeFou laughed.

"It's true I tell you!" Maurice told the mob.

"Get him outta here." LeFou commanded.

Two asylum workers then came and grabbed a hold of Maurice.

"Let go of me!" Maurice cried out.

"You can't do this!" Atticus glared at the creepy old man.

The man glared back and simply walked away.

"Poor Belle..." Gaston frowned to the girl. "It's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Gaston." Belle frowned back.

"Hmm... I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding..." Gaston replied. "If..."

"If what?" Belle asked.

"If you marry me." Gaston smirked.

"What?!" Belle, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry glared.

"One little word, Belle, that's all it takes." Gaston smirked.

"NEVER!" Belle glared.

"Have it your way." Gaston coldly replied as he allowed Maurice to be taken away.

Belle soon ran inside to get the magic mirror that the Beast allowed her to have.

"Belle!" Maurice cried out. "Let go of me!"

"My father is not crazy, and I can prove it!" Belle called out as she brought out the mirror before calling to it and showing that The Beast was real. "Show me the beast!"

The mirror soon glowed and it showed the Beast, but he was roaring slightly, and where this scared the mob.

"Is he dangerous?!" A woman cried out.

"No, not at all." Mo assured her.

"Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's very kind and gentle," Belle smiled as she looked to the image in the mirror. "He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Gaston sneered with anger and jealousy.

"He's no monster, Gaston," Belle retorted. " _You_ are."

"Does anyone have aloe vera?" Cherry asked with a smirk.

The mob looked confused at what Cherry asked.

"'Cuz Gaston just got burned!" Cherry then said, laughing a bit.

"Stop it, Cherry, it's not that funny, this is serious." Atticus said to her, though that was a pretty good joke, even if the angry mob wouldn't get it.

"They're as crazy as the old man," Gaston glared, turning to the townspeople. "The Beast will make off with your children. He'll come after them in the night."

"No!" Belle cried out.

"He's lying!" Atticus told them.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall!" Gaston told the people. "I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST!"

The mob seemed to agree more with Gaston than with anyone else.

 _'And cue song.'_ Cherry thought to herself with a sigh.

"We're not safe until he's dead." A man said.

"He'll come stalking us at night." Another man added.

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite." A woman frowned as she huddled against her baby.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free." A third man told the others.

"So it's time to take some action, boys," Gaston told them before throwing a torch into a pile of hay. "IT'S TIME TO FOLLOW ME! Through the mist, Through the woods, Through the darkness and the shadows, It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride~" He sang. "Say a prayer, Then we're there, At the drawbridge of a castle, There's something truly terrible inside~"

LeFou yelped as he felt scared after being shown the Beast.

"It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones, Massive paws, killer claws for the feet~," Gaston smirked to him. "Hear him roar, see him foam, And we're not coming home **'TIL HE'S DEAD, GOOD AND DEAD, KILL THE BEAST~** "

"No, I won't let you do this!" Belle cried out.

"If you're not with us, you're against us," Gaston replied as he grabbed a hold of her. "BRING THE OLD MAN!"

"Get your hands off me!" Maurice yelped as he was soon thrown into the basement.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Gaston said as the others were thrown in with him and the doors were shut.

"Let us out!" Belle demanded.

"We'll rid the village of this beast!" Gaston told the villagers. "Who's with me?!"

"I am!" A man called out.

"I am!" A woman called out.

"I am!" Another man called out.

* * *

Chip peeked outside the door with Patch as the angry mob went to go after the Beast.

Light your torch, mount your horse." The mob chorused.

"Screw your courage to the sticking place." Gaston told them as he got onto his own horse.

"We're counting on Gaston to lead the way~," The mob sang, following him. "Through the mist, to a wood, where within a haunted castle, Something's lurking that you don't see everyday, It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain, We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased, SALLY FORTH, TALLY HO, GRAB YOUR SWORD, GRAB YOUR BOW, PRAISE THE LORD AND HERE WE GO~"

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Gaston told the mob.

"I have to warn the Beast," Belle sulked. "This is all my fault... Oh, Papa, what are we going to do?"

"Now, now, we'll think of something." Maurice soothed her.

"Atticus, can't you break down the doors?" Cherry asked her friend.

"Yeah!" Mo smiled.

"Has anyone seen Patch?" Atticus asked.

Cherry face-palmed and looked at him. "Forget about your stupid dog and break us out of here!"

"Please, we don't have time to lose!" Mo begged.

Chip and Patch are soon seen outside. They both looked a little sad and worried before looking to a certain machine.

"Aha!" Chip smiled. "Do you know what that is, Patch?"

"It's Maurice's wood cutting thing!" Patch smiled back. "That will be the perfect thing to use to free them."

Lightning soon flashed as the villagers kept going and chopped down a tree to break down the castle doors with.

"We don't like what don't, Understand, it frankly scares us, And this monster is mysteriously at least~" The mob sang on the way. "Bring your guns, bring your knives, Save your children and your wives, We'll save our village and our lives, WE'LL KILL THE BEAST~"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the castle..._**

"They left?!" Hilda shrieked once she came inside with Drell and found the servants in misfortune.

"Without telling us?!" Drell glared.

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to keep our hopes up." Cogsworth complained.

"Maybe it would've been better if they'd never come at all." Lumiere crossed his arms.

Suddenly, Sultan barked as he saw something out the window.

"Could it be?" Hilda smiled.

"Is it she?" Mrs. Potts asked, mostly referring to Belle as they needed her to break the spell.

However, they came to the window and saw an angry mob.

"Sacre bleu, invaders!" Lumiere gasped.

"And look at who's leading them." Drell glared.

"Of course..." Hilda firmly pouted. "Who else? They even have the mirror!"

"Warn the master," Cogsworth told the others. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?!"

Suddenly, the doors closed, leaving Cogsworth alone and he suddenly panicked.

* * *

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Gaston told the mob.

"Hearts ablaze, banners high~," The servants panicked. "We go marching into battle, unafraid although the danger has increased~"

"Raise the flag, sing the song~," The mob sang as they were about to try to break the door down. "Here we come, we're fifty strong, And fifty Frenchmen can't wrong, LET'S KILL THE BEAST!~"

"Pardon me, Master...?" Mrs. Potts asked the Beast in his room.

"Leave me in peace." The Beast mumbled.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" Mrs. Potts told him.

"KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!" The mob chanted outside, trying to break the doors down.

Drell simply leaned against the door as the servants barricaded the doors with themselves to keep the doors shut.

"This isn't working." Lumiere said sadly.

"Oh, Lumiere, ve must do somezhing!" Babette frowned to her boyfriend.

"Wait... I know!" Lumiere said, suddenly getting an idea.

"KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!" The mob called out.

"Go away! Go away!" Drell called back in the same way.

"What should we do, Master?" Mrs. Potts frowned.

"It doesn't matter now..." The Beast sulked as he cradled the bell jar. "Just let them come."

"KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!" The mob jeered and soon, they broke through the doors and it was dark inside of the castle with no light and it was very quiet.

* * *

The mob began to walk inside the castle. LeFou soon saw Lumiere and picked up the candelabra.

"NOW!" Lumiere then called out.

Suddenly, the light came on and the servants came to life to attack the mob.

"Yes! Attack!" Drell chanted. "Attack!"

The villagers were getting beaten up by the coat racks, mops, drawers, chests, etc. The villagers, though caught by surprise, tried fighting back. Gaston soon left the crowd and went to go find the Beast for himself.

"And where are you going?!" Drell glared before going after him.

"Drell!" Hilda gasped. "Come back!"

* * *

Patch stood with Chip as he blew on the burning coals. "Yes!" They both cheered and pulled on the switch, and the machine drove them towards the basement. "Here we go!"

"I'm sure Patch found some way to get us out if he's out there..." Mo said as they were still locked up.

"I think they found a way to get us out." Cherry told them as she looked out the window.

"That's my puppy!" Atticus cheered.

"So he is..." Cherry replied dryly.

"What the devil?" Maurice muttered before looking and panicked. "BELLE, LOOK OUT!"

The wood cutting machine soon started to chop through the doors before falling in. There was an explosion, but no harm was done to anyone.

"Patch?" Atticus called.

"That was amazing!" Patch beamed.

"You guys gotta try this thing." Chip said as he was hooked onto a spring.

"Later, right now, we have to hurry back to the castle." Mo said.

They soon rushed off to make it back to the castle to help the Beast from the angry mob.

* * *

Gaston was searching the higher levels for the Beast, not realizing that a certain warlock followed him out of rage. While that was going on, the battle continued. Madame Airmore whammed and hit the attacking villagers with her doors and drawers. A comb and broom thrusted themselves onto one villager and pulled him into the wardrobe and he came out in a dress, a pearl necklace, and a beehive hairdo and soon screamed and ran away, not liking his new look. LeFou soon cornered Lumiere with a torch, trying to melt him.

"Cogsworth, I think you're in need of assistance." Hilda told the mantle clock as he appeared with a gun and scissors, and wore a hat like Napoleon's.

Cogsworth saw what she meant and agreed. LeFou laughed until Cogsworth slid down the banister and the tiny man yelled out as he was stabbed in the backside and went flying out of pain. One villager grabbed a hold of Babette and plucked her feathers and Lumiere soon took a deep breath to light his butt on fire which made him yell and run away and then the feather duster landed safely in her candelabra boyfriend's arms.

Hilda giggled until a man soon grabbed a hold of her with a dark grin. "You want a piece of me?" She soon glared.

"Aw, how cute, a woman thinks she can fight on her own." The villager man laughed at her.

Hilda soon kicked the villager man down into his groin. The villager soon let out a loud squeak and fell over.

"You wanna try that again?" Hilda crossed her arms firmly. "I thought not!" She soon went off to find Drell.

* * *

"Adam? Adam..." Drell whispered loudly before finding Gaston.

Hilda soon rushed towards her boyfriend and clung to him.

"Hilda?!" Drell glanced down at her.

"I couldn't just let you go without me." Hilda replied.

"It's too dangerous for you to come with." Drell told her.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone." Hilda told him.

"Hilda-" Drell frowned.

"Please, Drell..." Hilda frowned back. "I know I might not be strong and smart like you, but you have to trust me..."

"And I do." Drell frowned back.

"Please?" Hilda asked.

"Alright..." Drell said softly. "Adam is both our friend..."

They soon shared a tender hug together and then continued and they soon found Gaston as he found the Beast and soon shot an arrow at him with a smirk.

"YOU! EVIL! SADISTIC! SLEAZY! SLIMY!-" Drell soon yelled out of rage.

Gaston seemed to ignore him. The Beast yelled out and Gaston soon tackled him.

Gaston laughed as he kicked the Beast onto the roof. "Get up!" he then demanded as it started to rain. "Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?!"

The Beast didn't look like he could fight back at all. Gaston soon pulled off a chunk of the roof like a club and came ready to strike the Beast.

"I am going to turn him into a worm for 50,000 years!" Drell threatened.

"NO!" A voice soon called out from down below.

They soon looked down to see that it was Belle and the others.

"Belle..." The Beast whispered.

"No, Gaston, don't!" Belle cried out.

Gaston soon raised his weapon high and was about to strike down only for The Beast to grab a hold of it and began to fight back.

* * *

"Let's go, guys." Atticus told the others.

"Let's go, Philippe." Belle told her horse.

The horse soon ran through the front doors and the others ran along inside. The Beast and Gaston soon continued on to fighting. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon ran up to where Drell and Hilda were. Cherry kept running and ended up running into Drell and fell backwards, looking a little dizzy.

"Careful, you could fall," Drell warned her, protectively. "Uh, not like I care about your safety or anything..."

"Should we help Beast fight Gaston?" Mo asked.

"If you think you can..." Drell replied. "Just know that it might be dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name." Atticus said.

"No, it's James." Cherry pointed out.

"Let's go." Patch said.

"Atticus, I want you to lead the others..." Drell said. "You know, you're almost like a son to me-"

"I know, you tell me every day." Atticus replied.

"But I need you to be strong and brave," Drell told him, removing his glasses and looking dramatically serious. "Can you do that for me? I may not be Warlock of the Year like Vincent van Ghoul, but I trust in you and everyone, and they need a leader."

Atticus looked surprised by this side of Drell before nodding firmly.

"Kick his butt." Drell told him.

Atticus then went off with the others to see what they could do to help.


	10. Chapter 10

"Were you in love with her, Beast?" Gaston glared as he looked for his target. "Did you honestly think she'd want _you_ , when she had someone like _me_?!"

"You're wrong, Gaston!" Atticus told him.

Gaston glared towards him. "Well, if it isn't the lost little boy?"

Cherry, Mo, and Patch soon came by his sides.

"Oh, I suppose you four are going to stop me now?" Gaston scoffed.

"You better believe it." Patch growled.

"We've got a bone to pick with you." Mo added.

"Oh, no, no, understatement," Cherry said. "We got a bone the size of Godzilla's femur to pick with you!"

"And what can you all do?" Gaston laughed. "You're just three brats and a mutt!"

"We're more than just teenagers and a dog." Atticus glared.

"Once I'm rid of this beast, you're all next." Gaston glared back.

The Beast soon came up behind Gaston, but Gaston soon noticed him and tried to hit him only for the Beast to duck and the Beast bit onto the club, but soon let go.

"It's over, fools," Gaston glared at all of them as the lightning struck behind him. " **BELLE IS MINE!** "

" **NO, SHE ISN'T!** " Atticus and the others told him.

Patch soon growled and bit Gaston's leg, looking as vicious as his parents against Horace and Jasper, and where this caused Gaston to scream out of pain. Cherry came towards Gaston and soon pushed him down. Gaston groaned and tried to get Patch off, but soon, the Dalmatian let go. When Gaston tried to stand back up, he was suddenly lifted by his throat from The Beast and he dangled the hunting man over the roof with a deep scowl.

"No, please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Gaston begged.

"Drop him." Cherry said aggressively.

The Beast glared firmly to Gaston, but he soon looked soft as he found that he wouldn't go so far as to let Gaston fall to his death, he soon backed away with Gaston in his grip and whispered darkly to him, letting him go. "Get out." he then demanded sharply.

Atticus nodded as he knew that was the right thing to do. Gaston gasped and soon came across the roof as Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch glared at him, very angered and disgusted. Eventually, Belle came to see the Beast once she made it up to the balcony.

"Beast!" Belle called down.

"Belle?" The Beast asked as he turned to see her.

Belle tried to reach out for him from where she stood.

"Belle... You came back..." The Beast smiled, stroking her hair behind her ear.

Belle smiled back as she was sure nothing would ruin the moment. Everyone was happy until the Beast let out a roar of pain.

"Beast?!" Patch's eyes widened out of concern.

Gaston was shown to have stabbed the Beast with a dagger and blood even dripped out.

"Why, that no good heartless man!" Mo glared.

"I've had enough of you, _Gaston_..." Atticus narrowed his eyes and soon charged towards the man and tackled him to the roof floor.

"Get off of me!" Gaston glared.

Atticus could only see evil in Gaston so he decided to get rid of him for good. Gaston glared to Atticus and soon fought him.

"The Beast isn't a monster, the only monster I see around here, is _YOU_!" Atticus glared as he soon overpowered Gaston.

Gaston was soon pushed off the castle, falling to his death. Patch covered his eyes with his ears, not wanting to see what happened, but it was for the best. No one could be bothered by a jerk like Gaston ever again. Gaston screamed as he kept falling and ended up in the ravine to never be seen again. Belle soon pulled Beast up into the balcony. Drell and Hilda soon came with the servants as the Beast looked wounded beyond repair.

* * *

"You came back..." The Beast breathlessly said to Belle.

"Of course we came back," Belle said, feeling emotional. "I couldn't let them-Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it... It's better this way." The Beast wheezed before coughing.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright," Belle assured him. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"At least... I got to see you... One last time..." The Beast continued before his head gently hit the floor and his eyes slowly closed.

Atticus and the others soon rushed in, only to see the Beast dead which caused them to gasp.

"No, no, please, please, please don't leave me," Belle frowned as she grew tearful. "I love you."

"I'm so sorry, Belle..." Hilda frowned for her possible new friend.

The last petal soon falls from the wilted enchanted rose. This made the servants very depressed as both their master was gone and they had failed to break the spell in time. Drell removed his glasses and covered his eyes as he walked off. Patch looked curious and came after him and saw a shocking, but understanding sight, as Drell was crying in heartbreak. Mo hugged Atticus while crying. Cherry didn't seem to cry, but she looked just as depressed as everyone else did.

Belle cried the most as she stayed with the Beast, even though he was dead. However, during the sadness, there seemed to be glowing lights shooting out of the sky, almost like fireworks. Drell soon noticed this and smiled as he knew what this meant. Belle soon stopped crying as the Beast seemed to be lifted into the air. Everyone looked very sad, but soon looked curious of what was happening.

"You cried." Cherry smirked to Drell.

"W-What's happening?" Mo asked.

"The spell... Has been broken..." Drell said.

"It has?" The others asked in confusion at first.

"Belle said she loved Adam before the final petal fell." Drell informed.

The Beast was soon transformed into a handsome prince. Everyone flinched from the bright light, but looked curious.

"Belle... It's me..." The Beast smiled softly as he came back down.

Belle looked curious and dubious until she soon saw that he had the same eyes which made her very happy. "It _is_ you!"

The two soon kissed.

* * *

This made the rain instantly go away and the castle seemed to get a peaceful and happy makeover as fireworks filled the skies. The ugly gargoyles became beautiful cherubs and everything looked bright and shiny. The servants soon came to join them and one-by-one, they were turned back into humans.

"Wahoo!" Hilda cheered.

"So, uh, what do we call the Beast now?" Patch asked.

"Adam." Drell said.

"Huh?" The others looked at him.

"That's his name," Drell told him. "He was Prince Adam before the curse, he's always been that to me, so... Adam."

"That's good." Cherry said.

"Lumiere! Cogsworth! Mrs. Potts!" Adam smiled to his servants. "Look at us!"

"Mama! Mama!" Chip piped up as Sultan rushed with him before becoming a little boy and a normal dog again.

"Oh, my goodness." Mrs. Potts smiled tearfully as she hugged her little boy.

"It is a miracle!" Lumiere smiled.

Adam smiled as he happily swayed Belle about in happiness and victory.

* * *

The scene was soon changed to the ballroom. Everyone was dressed up to celebrate Belle and Adam coming together as a couple.

"Ah, l'amour~..." Lumiere smiled.

Babette walked by with a smirk as she passed him. Lumiere smirked back and soon went to go after her only to be pushed back by a certain 'friend' of his.

"Ah, Lumiere, old friend, let's let bygones be bygones." Cogsworth told him.

"Of course, mon ami," Lumiere replied. "I told you she would break the spell."

"I beg your pardon old friend, but I believe _I_ told you." Cogsworth said.

"No, you didn't," Lumiere told him. " _I_ told _you_."

"And here they go." Mo sighed.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT, YOU POMPOUS PARAFFIN HEADED PEA BRAIN!"

"En garde, you, you OVERGROWN POCKET WATCH!"

Atticus soon came up to Mo with a rose while she looked annoyed at the scene before looking to him and the flower. "Um... Care to dance...?" he then asked her.

"I'd love to." Mo beamed and soon went to dance with her boyfriend while Belle and Adam shared a dance.

Atticus smiled as he took her hands, remembering what he learned from Cinderella dancing at the ball with the prince.

"Oh, it's so good to be a dog again... GAH! FLEAS!" Sultan smiled before wincing and scratching himself.

Patch understood the feeling so he used his magic to get rid of the fleas for Sultan. Sultan soon settled down and dangled his tongue.

"Better?" Patch smiled.

"Much... Thank you..." Sultan breathed in relief.

"I just hope Circe doesn't strike again..." Hilda said to Drell as they were alone.

"If she does, I'll fight her." Drell threatened.

"Who's Circe?" Cherry asked them.

"She's the evil enchantress!" Hilda flipped out.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"She's...~" Hilda began.

"No! Don't!" Drell begged.

"An evil enchantress~," Hilda warned Cherry through dance. "She does evil dances, And if you look deep in her eyes, She'll put you in trances, Then what will she do?, She'll mix up an evil brew, Then she'll gobble you up, In a big tasty stew, Soooo... Watch out!~"

"Oi, I regret making up that song." Drell groaned.

" _You_ made up that song?" Cherry glanced at him. "I thought Pinkie Pie did!"

"Who do you think taught her the song?" Drell asked.

"You didn't..." Cherry groaned.

"Yep." Drell said.

"Why?" Cherry groaned again.

Drell simply shrugged. Cherry rolled her eyes and walked off, but she seemed to go somewhere into the castle without anyone seeing her.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mama?" Chip asked his mother as they watched and Maurice had happy tears in his eyes for Belle.

"Of course, my dear, of course." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Chip then asked her.

Mrs. Potts laughed and hugged him out of joy.

"That would be a no." Patch told him.

Drell soon danced with Hilda as Belle and Adam danced along with Atticus and Mo.

"Try not to look at your feet." Mo whispered to Drell as Atticus dipped her right behind his back as they were next to each other.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Because if he looks at his feet, he'll make himself even more nervous," Mo said. "My dad told me about that when dancing with my mother."

* * *

After the dance, it would be time to go home.

"We'll take you home." Hilda said.

"Hey, where's Cherry?" Patch wondered.

Cherry came into the music room to see a fallen man and kind of stared at him. "Um... Hi..." she said as she seemed to be the only one who came to check on him when no one else would, this would be important to know for later. "I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there, but... Your plan failed, and now everybody's happy and human again. I'm sorry this had to happen to you, but... I actually didn't mind your music, but... I hope if you're alive, to have a good life... And if you're gone, then... Well, I guess not much else to say... Just rest in peace if you believe in that... See ya..." she then said before leaving.

After she left, one of the man's fingers moved, meaning he was alive.

* * *

"Cherry, there you are, we were about to leave without you." Patch told Cherry.

"Sorry... Um... Just needed a moment alone..." Cherry said softly.

"Alright, time to go back home." Drell said.

The others nodded in agreement. They soon left the castle and were brought back home after a rather long and enchanted adventure.

* * *

Once home, Patch quickly rushed out the door as he followed his heart to go and see Colette.

"I better hurry home." Mo said.

"Yes... We sure have been gone a long time..." Atticus agreed as he went home.

"Hey, wait up!" Mo called out to Patch as she ran off to her own home.

"I'm sure glad that's over." Cherry said as she went to her house.

Everyone was soon where they belonged. Cherry looked so happy to be home and hugged her bed out of relief. Patch was happy to be with his true love as he kissed her after what to dogs felt like years apart.

"I've missed you so much." Colette smiled and giggled.

"I missed you too," Patch smiled back. "I don't think there was a time where I didn't think of you."

"Mom! Dad! Junior! I'm home!" Mo called out.

Elizabeth and Jim smiled warmly to their daughter, even if she wasn't related to them by blood, she was still their daughter.

"Momo!" Junior beamed.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's just say there was a new adventure involved." Mo said.

"I wanna go on a 'venture." Junior pouted to his big sister.

"And I'm sure you will." Mo smiled.

Junior smiled back up to her. Mo soon hugged him, feeling so happy to see him again.

* * *

Atticus soon got home, and where Darla, Maisy, Jessica, Patrick, and Emily hugged him, happy to see him.

"I missed you guys too," Atticus smiled back to his family. "I didn't miss much, did I?"

"Not much." Jessica said.

"It felt kinda boring without ya." Darla said.

"Aw, really?" Atticus playfully pouted. "Well, I guess I should make it interesting by telling you what happened."

"Yes, please." Darla begged.

Atticus smiled as he decided to do that and Mo and Cherry did the same with their families while Patch did the same with Colette as they shared their adventure in a tale as old as time.

The End


End file.
